El Reflejo del Agua
by hannah-hm
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL UP! Sasuke se siente muy solo y angustiado desde su regreso a Konoha, pero un día aparece alguien que le hará cambiar de opinion. ¿Quién es la chica del embarcadero, y qué quiere de Sasuke? Pésimo summary, sólo entrad y leed
1. ¿Quién es esa chica?

Ohayo!!! He aquí mi primer fic, soy principiante en esto, así que sean comprensivos!!! El personaje principal, por si no se han dado cuenta, es Sasuke Uchiha, asi que si le odian, mejor no lean!!!!!

**Género: **general, aunque con una pizca de romance.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, pero los demás sí, así que cuidadito con plagiar ¬¬.

**Dedicatoria**Este fic está dedicado especialmente a Kairi Minamoto, que tal vez ni siquiera se pase por aquí, pero weno... ¬¬.

**Notas: **Como es mi primer fic, tal vez sea un poco lioso y no entendais ni jota, pero tal vez no se de el caso . Y por último, el fic se narra desde el punto de vista de Sasuke n.n

**Y ahora y sin más demora, que comience el fic!!! **

**_El Reflejo Del Agua_**

_Por hannah-hm_

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es esa chica?

Soledad. Esa es la palabra que mejor define mi vida. Desde que volví a Konoha, me he sentido más solo que nunca, por más que Naruto o Sakura me hicieran compañía. Creo que empecé a sentirme de esta manera cuando mi hermano mató a todo mi clan. Pero aún no me he presentado. Como ya habrán averiguado, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, del clan Uchiha, y tengo 16 años.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la antigua aldea Uchiha, metido en los recuerdos que aquel lugar traía a mi mente. Llevo un mes viniendo cada semana aquí, recordando lo que una vez fue, pero que nunca volverá a ser. Mi rutina es la siguiente: recorro absolutamente toda mi aldea, y luego me dirijo al embarcadero donde mi padre me enseñó el Gôkakyû no jutsu, y estoy allí hasta el atardecer.

Acababa de terminar de andar por la aldea, cuando decidí que ya había terminado la primera parte de mi rutina, así que me dirigí al lago. Era una fría tarde de otoño, y el viento era fresco y húmedo, tanto, que era necesario llevar una chaqueta abrigada. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras que me llevarían al preciado lugar, la vi.

Una chica, mas o menos de mi edad, con una corta melena anaranjada, estaba sentada en mi preciado embarcadero. ¿Quién se estaba creyendo? Esta aldea pertenece a los Uchiha, o sea, a mi, y no iba a permitir que nadie entrara en estos territorios. Bajé un escalón, y me quedé petrificado. La chica tenía los pies dentro del agua, y jugueteaba con ella, haciendo formas imposibles en el aire, una flor, una estrella... luego, la última forma se deshizo y en su lugar, apareció mi cara , después mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Corrí escaleras abajo y crucé la corta distancia que había entre nosotros. Me paré a su lado, observándola sin interés.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica me miró. Tenía los ojos de un verde profundo, hipnótico. Para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando, Sasuke Uchiha.- su voz era como el canto de los pájaros, dulce, armonioso.

-¿Cómo que me estabas esperando?¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?- estaba perdiendo los estribos, esa chica no debía estar en MI embarcadero.

-Tal vez si te sientas, podríamos hablarlo.-desvió la mirada y volvió su atención al agua.

Obedecí casi al instante. Esperad un momento, ¿obedecí? ¿Cómo hizo eso? Ya era extraño verla ahí sentada, pero ¿cómo había obedecido así sin más? Qué extraño... me senté a su lado y pude observarla más detenidamente.

Su piel era muy clara, casi blanca y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado. Llevaba una camiseta de escote de barco y manga francesa verde, y una falda corta blanca, nada más. Se iba a resfriar como no llevara algo más abrigado de ropa.

-¿Y bien?- dije, cansado de esperar.

-Has estado viniendo a este lugar durante un mes entero, cada semana, y yo te he estado observando.-sonrió, pero no me miró.

-¿Qué eres entonces, un espía que quiere asesinarme, o qué?

Soltó una carcajada que me desconcertó. Su risa sonaba como una cascada de agua fresca.

-No, que va.- sonrió y esta vez sí me miró.- Lo que pasa es que llevo viniendo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta. Además, llevas el signo Uchiha tras tu espalda, es fácil reconocerte.-volvió a reir.

-¿Quién eres?- si les soy sincero (N/A cosa que ocurre poco XD) no había visto a esa chica nunca en Konoha, ni siquiera en la escuela ninja.

-Soy...- pareció titubear un poco.- mmm, soy... una chica. :P

-Eso ya lo sé.- me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

-¿Entonces?

-Te he preguntado quien eres, no qué eres.

-Ah! Pues... soy una chica melancólica que llegó aquí arrastrada por el destino.

-Qué poético.- el sarcasmo me salió mal disimulado.

-Ya ves...- una vez más, fijó la vista en el agua, y pareció perderse en ella.

-...- me quedé mirándola embelesado. Ella era diferente a las otras chicas; lo había intuido nada más verla.

-¿Pasa algo?- salió de su trance y volvió a mirarme. (N/A jopé, no vuelve nada la cabeza XD)

-No, nada, nada...- notaba como un calor que no había sentido antes tornaba de rojo mis mejillas. ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto? ¡Contrólate, Sasuke, no es más que otra niña creída que no te va a dejar en paz, como la pesada de Sakura! ¿Cómo es que me comporto así?-...-

-¿Me lo vas a decir ya o qué?- su voz sonaba dura, amenazante, pero en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no se me ocurría nada más que decirle, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella. Pero no sabía por qué.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió jugueteando con el agua. Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que el cielo anaranjado llamó mi atención. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Realmente, no sé cómo hace para que el tiempo pase tan rápido...

-¿No es precioso?- la chica había dejado por un momento el agua y ahora tenía la vista clavada en el resplandeciente sol.

-¿El qué?- pregunté estúpidamente. Será lo que tienen las mujeres, que te vuelven estúpido...

-El atardecer, tonto.- volvió a sonreír. Se levantó y se puso los zapatos. Que extraño, antes no los había visto.- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos!

Empezó a caminar por el puente, hasta que me di cuenta de que se iba. ¿Se me habrá pegado un poco la tontura de Naruto? (N/A perdonadme, Naruto-fans T.T) Me levanté rápidamente y corrí tras de ella. La chica ya había subido las escaleras.

-Eh!- la llamé. ¿Qué esperabais? Aun no se su nombre...

Se giró y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué quieres?- su cara de repente se había iluminado.

-Em... no sé...- ¿Para qué demonios la había llamado? Si estaba deseando que se fuera! ¿O no?

-¿Vas a volver la semana que viene?- me preguntó. Un ligerísimo rubor cubrió por un instante sus mejillas.

-Claro, aquí estaré.- Una respuesta estúpida para una pregunta estúpida.

-Entonces te esperaré.- sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Espera!- grité, pero ella ya había doblado la esquina.

Cuando doblé esa misma esquina, la chica había desaparecido.

----------------------------------- O----------------------------------------

Me encaminé despacio hacia mi casa, cerca de la escuela ninja. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla?

Llegué a mi modesta casa, y sin ni siquiera encender una luz ni desnudarme, me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me quedé contemplando el techo, cuando unos enormes ojos verdes, profundos e hipnóticos, me asaltaron. Diablos! ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para olvidarla? La verdad es que era una chica muy agradable, y silenciosa. Era muy diferente a las otras chicas del pueblo, escandalosas y chillonas. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? La semana que viene volveré y se lo preguntaré... Por cierto, aún no me ha dicho cómo se llama...

**_Continuará..._**

**Bueeeeeenoooo, creo que me ha quedado un poco raro, pero bué... En fin, acepto felicitaciones, críticas y demás ( excepto viajes a la mi----, ahí me han enviado un par de veces y huele fatal XD)**

Recuerden: los reviews hacen a la escritora feliz, y una escritora feliz actualiza pronto...

**Hasta el próximo cap!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	2. Crystal

Ohayo de nuevo! He aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta mini-historia n.n''. Me alegro de que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, a ver si me salen un poco más largos.

Reviews:

Jesús: Ola jesu! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, aunque no hayas entendido ni jota, como tu dices . Pero, como ya sabes, para eso esta Internet, así que ya tardas en buscar n.n''.

kuzoy: Aquí tienes el segundo cap! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, en este mismo cap sabrás su nombre, pero su historia y la relación con Sasuke la dejo para más tarde...

mini kitty-chan: gracias por tu amabilidad!! Me alegro de que te guste, y he de decirte de adelanto que este fic va a ser algo misterioso...

angelito-bhrah: Jeje, a este fic le quedan aún muchas cosas que van a sorprender a más de uno... En fin, a ti también te digo que sabrás el nombre de la chica en este cap, pero lo demás ya se verá...

Y ahora, que comience el cap!

Capítulo 2: Crystal 

No sé dónde tengo la cabeza estos días. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No debí andar hasta aquí!.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuve en mi aldea, recuerdan? Al despertarme a la mañana siguiente, creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero creo que nunca podré olvidar lo que pasó...

FLASH BACK

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana y me acariciaba el rostro. Tardé un rato en recordar donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero... ¿realmente había pasado? Tal vez todo fuera un sueño... Sí, eso es, todo había sido un mal sueño...

Me vestí y salí a la calle, a despejarme un poco. Es día no tenía ninguna misión, ni clase, ni nada por el estilo, así que me permití sentarme en uno de los numerosos bancos del parque. Miré el reloj que había allí y vi que eran las 9:15, demasiado temprano para la gente. Crucé los brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y contemplé un rato las nubes, anaranjadas por el sol que se asomaba por el horizonte una vez más.

Casi instintivamente, giré el rostro hacia el otro lado del banco, y para mi sorpresa, la misma chica de ayer estaba sentada a mi lado y me miraba con expresión triste.

-¡Sasuke!

Desperté sentado en el mismo banco, aunque con el rostro sudoroso. Alcé la vista y vi a Naruto. Ya eran las 12:45, varios niños estaban jugando por todo el parque, y sus madres me miraban cuchicheando.

-¡Sasuke!

Casi con miedo, giré la vista de nuevo al asiento que había a mi lado, pero la chica ya no estaba allí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

De repente, noté un fuerte golpe en mi cara con una punzada de dolor. Naruto me había pegado.

-¿Qué haces, dobe?

-Uf, por fin respondes.- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo. Me levanté a duras penas.- Estabas como ensimismado. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Nada que te importe, usuratonkachi.- lo miré con odio, con ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

-Ah, pues mejor!- se acercó a mí y me cogió del brazo.- Vamos al Ichiraku, quiero comer ramen... E invitas tú!

Casi sin darme cuenta, Naruto me llevaba arrastrando.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora... realmente no se si debería estar aquí... No tengo miedo, claro que no, no sean mal pesados, sólo es que no se qué decirle a esa chica... Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre...

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, he dado mil y una vueltas a la aldea, y no puedo irme sin visitar mi preciado embarcadero... Suspiré y me encaminé hacia el lugar.

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a las escaleras, y con recelo, miré por encima de ellas.

Allí estaba, de nuevo con la misma ropa, y jugueteando con el agua, haciendo formas imposibles. De repente, la última forma se rompió y en su lugar apareció mi rostro, luego mi cuerpo... Y en cuanto bajé el primer escalón, la figura se había deshecho.

Me acerqué a donde estaba la chica, y me paré a su lado. Ella volteó la cara y me miró.

-Has vuelto.-me dijo, y sonrió.

-...-no sabía que decirle, estaba nervioso, así que simplemente me senté.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-mmm, no lo sé.- Un momento! Que estaba diciendo? No puedo permitirme dudar!- Supongo, que porque te lo prometí.

- Y desde cuando cumples tus promesas?- dejó el agua y me miró a los ojos. Su cara reflejaba seriedad y... burla?- Creía que todas las chicas éramos estúpidas y que no merecemos atención.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso!- realmente, me estaba volviendo a enfadar.

-Pero lo has pensado, que es peor.- en su cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, pero...!- me llevé una mano a la boca. Qué estaba diciendo? Cómo podía sincerarme con ella de esa manera?

-Lo has admitido. A mi no me puedes engañar, Sasuke.-volvió a sonreír.

-Cómo sabes que lo he pensado?- se puso un dedo en la barbilla y miró al cielo. Aunque esa pose le daba un aire infantil, no cabía duda de que estaba pensando realmente. Me lo revelaron sus ojos.

-Umm... Supongo que se te nota en la cara. No puedes esconder tus sentimientos eternamente, Sasuke.- me miró. Optó una pose seria, casi intimidante.- Si escondes tus sentimientos, nunca podrás expresarlos con sinceridad, y te sentirás vacío, como un trozo de carne que piensa. Y al final, sólo pensarás en que tienes que morir de alguna forma para acabar con este sufrimiento.

-...-sus palabras me habían dejado sin habla. Realmente tenía razón? Es verdad que desde que no expreso mis sentimientos me siento solo y vacío, pero aún no tengo ganas de morir.-..., de dónde has sacado eso?

-... es una frase mía.- de repente, sus ojos verdes se entristecieron.- Porque yo también he pasado lo mismo que tú, aunque no lo creas.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en el agua, pero no hacía formas en ella. Yo no había dejado de mirarla, me había entrado la curiosidad, junto con un interés que no había experimentado nunca en mi. Muchas preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza, qué le habría pasado a ella?

-...- la chica se dio la vuelta y me miró.- Tal vez te estés preguntando qué me pasó, pero no es el momento de responder. Sólo quiero que sepas que comprendo ese sentimiento, y que se que tú también lo sientes.

-No te preocupes.-sin que yo hiciera nada por evitarlo, en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa.- Pero aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí.

-mmm... – titubeó un poco. Qué diantres tenía que dudar?- Estoy... esperando a alguien.

Esperando!? Cómo que esperando!? Es que alguien más viene aquí!? Cómo venga alguien más, lo desollaré vivo. (N/A desollar: arrancarle la piel a tiras, corríjanme si me equivoco)

-A...quién estás... esperando?- tartamudeé un poco. Acaso era temor lo que sentía? Pero... temor hacia qué?

Agachó la cabeza hacia el agua y me pareció ver un reflejo azulado en sus ojos, como si hubieran cambiado de color, pero serían imaginaciones mías.

-Estoy esperando a una persona que solía venir aquí.- me dijo sin mirarme.- Pero no creo que venga, así que estoy esperando en vano.

-Entonces, por qué esperas?

Me miró de nuevo. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, tristeza con un toque de sorpresa, diría yo. Creí que se iba a hachar a llorar, diciendo como excusa que una amiga quedaba con ella allí y ella se había ido, o algo así. Pero para gran sorpresa mía, sonrió.

-Supongo que está predestinado...- miró hacia el suelo de madera, con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas que le daba un toque de delicadeza.- Espero para ver si alguna vez vuelve...

Suspiré. Tal vez estaba esperando a un chico? Sentí como la ira me invadía, sentía ganas de matar a cualquier chico / hombre que se acercara a ella, pero... por qué?

-Estás celoso?- sin darme cuenta, se había acercado a mi y me sonreía de una manera algo pícara.

-Yo? Celoso? De quien?- sentí como un fuerte calor me invadía las mejillas, dando lugar a un fuerte rubor. Por qué me miran así? Que quiera matarles no significa que esté celoso de ellos, verdad?

-Jajaja- soltó una gran carcajada que me pilló de improviso. De nuevo esa risa cristalina. De qué se reía?- Estás celoso, estás celoso! Jajaja!

-No estoy celoso! ¬///¬#--es cierto, no estoy celoso!!

-Jajaja!!

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!!- me estaba poniendo de los nervios!

A pesar de mi grito, la chica seguía riendo a carcajadas, y se había sujetado el vientre. Me estaba hartando, casi estuve a punto de irme.

.No te enfades hombre, es una broma.- dejó de reír y me miró, aunque todavía conservaba una sonrisa en los labios.- Además no tienes que estar celoso, no tengo novio ni nada por el estilo...

-Ah... no?- para qué preguntaba? Si me había dicho que no!

-No- rió de nuevo y miró al cielo, que se estaba empezando a tornar de un color rojizo.

No saben el peso que se me quitó de encima. (N/A todavía hay quien piensa que no esta celoso? ¬¬) Seguimos un rato en silencio. Vimos cómo poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando tras el horizonte, hasta que oscureció.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.- se levantó y cogió unos zapatos que no había visto antes.

-Sí, será mejor.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, y cuando llegamos hasta arriba ella se giró y contempló un rato el lago.

-Volverás la semana que viene?- me preguntó.

-Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Entonces te espero.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse, hasta que me acordé de algo.

-Espera!- corrí tras ella y la sujeté del brazo. Se giró y me miró a los ojos.- Cómo te llamas?

-...-se soltó de mi brazo.- Me llamo Aoyama Crystal.

-Crystal?- ella asintió.- No es un nombre japonés...

-No, no lo es.- se dio la vuelta.- Hasta la semana que viene, Sasuke.

-Espera Crystal!- echó a correr y yo detrás de ella, hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció, como había hecho la semana anterior.

---------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------

Volví a casa algo más tarde de lo habitual. En mis pensamientos sólo rondaba un nombre: Crystal, Crystal... No dejaba de darme vueltas a la cabeza.

Me dirigí a la ducha y me lavé con agua helada. Necesitaba despejarme un poco. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Uno ojos verdes me invadieron, y su nombre volvió a rondar por mi cabeza. Crystal... sonaba a pureza, transparencia, delicadeza. Y pensando en eso, mis ojos se cerraron y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Terminó el capitulo de hoy! Me ha salido un poco más largo que el anterior, espero que este también les haya gustado. Gracias una vez más por los reviews!

**Recuerden: dejen review! Y feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad, o como co se diga... ¬¬**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**ATTE: Hannah-hm**


	3. Especial Año Nuevo: Nuevas emociones

Ohayo de nuevo! Regrese antes de el año nuevo, felicítenme!!! XD Bueno, esto es un especial Año Nuevo, así que lean plis!! Ahora, los reviews:

**angelito-bhrah**Tranquila, sabrás mucho más en los capítulos siguientes, y Sakura no tiene nada que ver con Crystal, son dos personajes totalmente diferentes, y ni por un instante se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza n.n.

**Kairi Minamoto: **Gracias! Tu también me encantas nOn. Pero... profesional? .. No me habían dicho eso en mi vida, pero en fin... XD. Me alegro de que Sasuke te caiga bien en este fic, aunque como no he visto la serie entera, tengo poca idea de lo que es esto ¬¬. Respecto a lo de Naruto, ya lo había pensado, pero lo dejo para más adelante. Gracias de nuevo!

**Y sin más demora, que comience el fic nOn!**

Capítulo 3: Especial Año Nuevo: Nuevas emociones 

Hoy es 31 de Diciembre, Nochevieja. Las familias se reúnen en sus casas para celebrar el año nuevo, y después de las doce se van de juerga. Yo no voy ni con familia ni de juerga, simplemente porque no tengo una cosa ni quiero la otra. Sobretodo teniendo de compañía a cierto rubio cabeza hueca y a cierta pelirrosada más pesada que una vaca en brazos.

FLASH BACK

Iba yo caminando tan tranquilo por la aldea, cuando una bola rosada se me tiró encima.

-Sasuke-kuuuun, hoy no podrás evitarme.- Ya estaba Sakura aquí, dando por culo como siempre.

-Déjame en paz, Sakura, no tengo tiempo para ti.

-Sal conmigo de una vez, sabes que no puedes evitarme eternamente...

-Déjame en paz, Sakura u.ú

-Vaaamos, Sasuke-kun...

-Que me dejes, cojones!!- y dicho esto, le pegué tal puñetazo que la envié a orbitar por la Luna.

Pero para mi desgracia, detrás de mi venían una manada de fans locas, que por poco me atropellan si no llego a esconderme en un callejón...

-Escondiéndote de las fans, eh, Sasuke-kuuun?

Esa voz...

-Naruto, deja de hacer tonterías...

Allí estaba, subido encima de una cornisa, burlándose de mi.

-Sasuke-baka, adonde vas todas las semanas, que desapareces sin dejar rastro?

-A la casa de mi abuelita, a darle dulces, no te jode... ¬¬

-Que gracioso.- saltó de la cornisa y se puso frente a mi.- Dime a dónde vas, sabes que si vuelves con Orochimaru no tendrán piedad y te matarán, baka.- se había puesto serio de repente. Será que se preocupa por mi?

-No salgo de la villa, usurantonkachi, sólo voy a dar una vuelta, no creo que te interese...

-Muy bien, pero si me mientes, ya sabes lo que hay...- se dio la vuelta y se marchó saltando por los tejados.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora aquí estoy, la noche de fin de año, mientras todos lo demás están preparándose, sólo porque no quiero romper una promesa. De todas formas, me hubiera aburrido en casa. Mi Nochevieja se limita a encerrarme en mi habitación, tumbarme en la cama y mirar el techo. Raras veces salgo y veo la tele un rato, pero nada más.

Por lo menos este año será un poco interesante, ya que Crystal me está esperando...

Terminé de hacer mis cinco vueltas semanales a la aldea, y me encaminé hacia el embarcadero.

------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------

Allí estaba, sentada en el mismo lugar, con la misma ropa, a pesar de que hacía un frío de mil demonios, y haciendo las mismas formas en el agua. En cuanto me encaminé hacia la escalera, la última forma se rompió y en su lugar apareció mi rostro, luego mi cuerpo... Y en cuanto bajé el primer escalón, la figura se había deshecho, como la semana anterior.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté a su lado.

-Has vuelto.- me dijo, sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Claro, no podía romper una promesa.- si saber por qué, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

-No te atreves a decir que pasas el fin de año solo, y que has venido para tener compañía?

Me quedé perplejo. Realmente era eso lo que me pasaba? Me miró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Yo también he pasado algún fin de año sola, y me gustaba buscar compañía. No es bueno estar solo en estas fechas...

-A mi me lo vas a decir...- clavé la vista en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Recuerdo cómo todos los años en los que estuve solo sufría en estas fechas. No lo soportaba.

De repente, el agua se turbó un poco. Crystal había empezado a hacer formas en el aire de nuevo. Me picó la curiosidad.

-Cómo haces eso?- le pregunté. Estaba dibujando una carpa china.

-Cómo hago el qué?- contestó. Se la veía muy concentrada en las formas.

-Me refiero a las formas que haces con el agua.

-Ah, eso!- exclamó, como si hacer formas en el aire de agua con los pies fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Es una técnica ninja. Se llama Mizu Fomu no Jutsu (N/A es inventada, naturalmente.) La aprendí de pequeñita.

-Ah. Y.. para qué sirve en el combate?- que poca utilidad le veo a esa técnica.

-Pues para confundir al enemigo, pero yo la uso para divertirme. Me aburro todas las tardes aquí sola.

-Y qué haces aquí sola?- me suena haberle hecho esa pregunta antes.

-Ya te lo dije la semana pasada, no lo recuerdas?- sonrió de una manera algo burlesca.

-Claro que me acuerdo, vaya pregunta más tonta.

-Para preguntas tontas la que tu acabas de hacer n.n

-¬¬#

-...-Crystal se había callado de repente. Miraba al agua con un pooc de rubor en sus mejillas.- Esto... Sasuke...

-Sí?

-Quieres que te enseñe una técnica acuática?

Me pilló de improviso. Ella no presumía de sus técnicas como hacían otros, ni las mostraba con chulería, sino que lo hacía como con... modestia?

-Claro. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué eres capaz de hacer.

Crystal se puso de pie y con un gesto me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Cerró los ojos e hizo varios sellos, y levantó los brazos de golpe.

Al compás de sus brazos, una gran torre de agua se había elevado y nos salpicaba. Al rato, Crystal bajó los brazos y la torre se desvaneció. Estaba empapado, pero sin embargo, Crystal estaba totalmente seca.

-Y bien?- preguntó.- Qué te ha parecido?

-Eres muy buena con las técnicas acuáticas, Crystal.

Sonrió como nunca la había visto hacerlo. Se veía muy linda cuando sonreía. Pero un momento... en qué estoy pensando!? Crystal se me quedó mirando, algo sorprendida.

-Oh, lo siento! Por mi culpa te has empapado, con el frío que hace!

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Me miró con algo de preocupación.- Además, te hago el Gôkakyû no jutsu y se me seca.

-Sabes hacer el Gôkakyû no jutsu?- estaba sorprendida.- Si es muy difícil.

Asentí con algo de orgullo. Por fin alguien comprendía mi talento! Me separé un poco e hice varios sellos.

-Gôkakyû no jutsu!

De mi boca salió la gran bola de fuego, dejando a Crystal muy sorprendida. En seguida, la ropa se me secó.

-Eres increíble.- dijo, con la vista aún fija en el lugar donde se había desvanecido la bola de fuego.

Sonreí con algo de suficiencia, mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo. Sin darnos cuenta, se nos había hecho de noche. Pero Crystal no me había dicho aún que se tenía que ir.

-No te vas hoy?- le pregunté.

-No.- me miró con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.- Hoy es Nochevieja, voy a esperar hasta las doce, por lo menos.

-Ah, pues vale...

-Oye, Sasuke... te quedas conmigo?

-Vale.

Sonreímos y nos quedamos mirando al lago. Había contestado sin dudarlo, y seguía sin saber por qué. Sentía que con Crystal me iba a quedar menos solo, y que me iba a sentir de otra manera. Especial sería la palabra correcta para definirme y para definirla a ella. Sólo con escuchar su nombre, Crystal, ya se que no es algo muy común. Y además, nunca la había visto por la villa. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, no se si fueron minutos u horas.

-Mira!- me sobresalté. Crystal se había levantado y señalaba algo detrás del bosquecillo del lago.

Me incorporé yo también y vi que lo que señalaba era el reloj del parque, que se había iluminado. Había empezado a dar las campanadas.

Una, dos...

Crystal miró a la lejanía. Yo también.

Tres, cuatro...

Algo en mi estómago empezó a dar brincos. Serían nervios?

Cinco, seis, siete...

Crystal me miró y me sonrió.

Ocho...

Yo hice lo mismo.

Nueve, diez, once...

Crystal me agarró de la mano. Yo la estreché.

Doce.

En la lejanía donde Crystal había mirado aparecieron varios fuegos artificiales que iluminaron todo el lago.

-Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke.- Crystal me miró fijamente a los ojos, y sonrió.

-Feliz año nuevo, Crystal.- correspondí a su sonrisa como nunca lo había hecho.

Subimos lentamente las escaleras, aún cogidos de la mano. Notaba que algo había cambiado dentro de mi, pero no sabía el que.

-La próxima semana, reyes.- me dijo.

-Sí, pero volveré a estar aquí, como siempre.- le contesté.

-Eso espero.- me sonrió y se acercó a mi, lentamente.- Y se más alegre con los demás.

Y dicho esto, me soltó de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Lugo, echó a correr.

Yo me quedé en estado de _shok_. Una chica me había dado un beso en la mejilla y yo lo había permitido! Realmente, me estaba pasando algo muy extraño...

------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------

Volví a casa con una esperanza que desconocía. No presté atención a los borrachos que vomitaban en las calles, ni a las chicas que decían "Sasuke-kuuun...", simplemente me dirigí a mi casa, me recosté en mi cama y me dormí pensando en el beso que Crystal me había dado...

Terminó este capítulo!! Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo, porque dos mosquitas "conojeras" llamadas Jaime y Mª Carmen no me dejaban en paz.

**Y ahora, tengo una sorpresa de año nuevo.**

**Para las dos primeras personas que me dejen review, les haré la historia que quieran, excepto kozumi y SasuSaku. (Inner: no será chantaje? ¬¬)**

**En fin, ya saben, si les gusto dejen review, si no también, y si solo pasaban por aquí también!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO nOn!!**

ATTE:hannah-hm 


	4. Un regalo de parte del corazón

**Ohayo de nuevo!!!! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que he tenido varios problemillas con el ordenador y no he podido ponerlo antes, lo siento mucho!!!**

**Pero bueno, se acabó la espera, porque aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Antes de nada, he de mencionar que los ganadores de la historia son MINI KITTY-CHAN** **Y SARA, así que a pedirme historias tocan, jeje!!! Bueno, ahora contestaré a los reviews:**

**mini kitty-chan: **No te preocupes, entiendo que no lo hayas escrito antes, a mi tambien me ha pasado n.n. Ya se que puedo ser un poco repetitiva, pero todas las repeticiones tienen que ver con algo del final del fic que aun no puedo revelar. Y en este cap sabrás un poco más de Crystal. Y que no se te olvide pedirme lo de la historia!!

**sara: **me alegro de que te hayas enganchado. Gracias por leer!! Y que no se te olvide pedirme lo de la historia!!

**Kairi Minamoto: **gracias de nuevo por lo de profesional n.n. Aqui tienes el capítulo cuarto, la próxima vez te avisaré ò.ó. Y sí, en mi fic Sasuke mandará a Sakura a freir monos durante mucho tiempo... ya leeras en este cap más cosas sobre Crystal. Gracias por escribir!

**Y sin más demora, que comience el cap nOn!**

Capítulo 4: Un regalo de parte del corazón

Realmente, estoy pensando que me estoy volviendo muy loco con el asunto de Crystal. Estoy haciendo cosas que antes no hacía...! Y todo por culpa de unas estúpidas fiestas... Bueno, ha pasado algún tiempo desde Reyes, ya que cayó a principios de esta misma semana, y ya estamos a finales. (N/A lo cual no es verdad en este año, pero en fin) Realmente, no se que hago con esto en la mano...

FLASH BACK

Era el día antes de la noche de Reyes, y Sakura andaba lanzando indirectas sobre lo que le gustaría recibir de mi parte por Reyes. No me dejaba respirar, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. Precisamente aquel día estaba demasiado pesada, y se puso aún más cuando estábamos esperando a Kakashi-sensei, que llegaba tarde, como de costumbre.

-Los vestidos de fiesta son taaaaan bonitos, no crees Sasuke?- me preguntaba, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

-tsk.- contestaba yo.

-A mi me parecen preciosos, Sakurita.- decía Naruto.- Me encantaría verte con uno puesto!!

-A ti no te he preguntado, IDIOTA!!!- el grito que dio Sakura por poco me deja sordo. Que chica más idiota ¬¬.

-No seas así, Sakurita T.T.

-NO ME LLAMES SAKURITA!!!!!!

-Hola chicos.

Qué susto me llevé. Pero claro, no lo iba a demostrar ante semejante par de idiotas. Kakashi-sensei había hecho su aparición, tres horas tarde.

-Has vuelto a llegar tarde, Kakashi-sensei!!!!- dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono, señalándole con el dedo.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo n.n- se disculpó Kakashi-sensei.

-Mentira!!!-volvieron a gritar.

Apaciguados ya las dos bestias, Kakashi-sensei anunció algo que nunca antes había dicho.

-Veréis, como ya sabéis, mañana es el día de Reyes.- asentimos- Pues he decidido llevaros a todos a comprar algún regalo!

-Quéeeeeee?- dijimos los tres, asombrados por las palabras de ese loco.

-Lo que habéis oído.

Al final, nos acabó arrastrando hasta la zona comercial de la villa. Naruto y Sakura compraron varios paquetes, y tal vez Kakashi-sensei, pero yo no pensaba regalarle a nadie.

-Vamos, Sasuke, aún no le has comprado nada a nadie.- me dijo Kakashi.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.- le contesté secamente.

-Peor hay alguien que espera un regalo de ti, y no me refiero a ellos.- dijo señalando a Sakura y a Naruto, que se estaban peleando. Espera! No será que él sabe lo de...?

-mmmm- me quedé un rato pensativo.- Kakashi-sensei.

-dime.

-Qué se le puede regalar a una chica?

-mmm.- Kakashi se puso dos dedos bajo el mentón, pensativo.- Yo creo que lo mejor para tu caso es comprarle alguna joya. Una pulsera sencilla, por ejemplo.

Total, que acabé entrando en una joyería y compré una pequeña pulsera de plata.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, dando cincuenta vueltas a la aldea y sin atreverme a ir al maldito embarcadero. Me parece que le voy a acabar por coger manía...

Al final acabo viniendo, como todas las semanas anteriores. Sólo llevamos viéndonos un mes y ya hace que desee verla. Sí, habéis entendido bien, DESEE. Se que debo estar loco, pero es así.

Ya había llegado a las escaleras y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me inundó al verla sentada allí otra semana más. Tenía la misma ropa, pero eso sólo la hacía más diferentes, ya que a las chicas de la villa les encanta cambiarse de ropa tres veces al día, y seguía haciendo formas en el agua. Cuando intenté bajar el primer escalón, la última forma se rompió y en su lugar apareció mi rostro, luego mi cuerpo... Y en cuanto lo pisé, la figura se había deshecho, como la semanas anteriores. (N/A Ya se que es un poco repetitivo, pero DEBO ponerlo)

Bajé las escaleras, crucé y me senté a su lado.

-Hola de nuevo Sasuke.- me dijo, sin dejar de hacer formas en el agua.

-Hola.- contesté.- Cómo estás?

-Como siempre. Y tú?

-Psss, no me puedo quejar.

No me preguntó nada más en un buen ato, y eso me fastidiaba. Aunque me hubiera fastidiado menos si hubiera borrado la sonrisa de su cara. Aunque por otro lado, no em incomodaba nada que sonriera, es más, me gustaba...

-Por qué sonríes?- le pregunté.

-Por que...- dejó el agua y me miró.- Porque estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

-Ah...- me ruboricé un poco. Diablos! Ahora me ha dado por ruborizarme... ¬///¬- Por cierto... aún no me has contado nada sobre ti, y ya que sabes tanto sobre mi, pues...

-Claro, es verdad.- se quedó algo pensativa, mirando al cielo. Luego volvió a mirarme- Es que no se por donde empezar :P

-Pues por tu familia, tu casa y esas cosas ¬¬U.

-Ah, claro.- se quedó mirando al frente y comenzó a hablar.

_Mi nombre completo es Crystal Aoyama. Tengo 16 años y pertenezco al clan Aoyama, de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Vivo con mi madre, la respetada jefa del clan conocida como Aoyama-san, y mis cuatro hermanas, Hanako, Asamo y las gemelas Lulu y Lala._

_Actualmente, sólo quedamos estos miembros del clan, pero no importa demasiado. Dicen que todas las "chicas Aoyama", que es así como nos llaman, son rubias, y que yo soy la excepción, por ser pelirroja. Pero a mi no me importa. Las razones por las que soy distinta a mis hermanas y pelirroja no te las voy a contar ahora._

Me sorprendió su larga explicación. No pensaba que me lo iba a decir todo la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero estoy llegando a pensar que ellas es más imprevisible de lo que creo...

-Vaya...- se me escapó.

-Te sorprende que tenga esas confianzas contigo? )

-Claro que no u.u.- la verdad es, como he dicho antes, sí que me sorprendía.

-Pues vale .

Dejó de mirarme y volvió a hacer formas en el agua. Me gustaba observarla cuando hacía eso. Me trasmitía una especie de paz que me hacía olvidar todo la malo que me había pasado. Era la sensación más extraña y agradable que he experimentado nunca.

Ella debió de percatarse, y me miró.

-Pasa algo?

Al darme cuenta de que la había estado mirando un buen rato, y me ruboricé.

-No... nada...-contesté, casi tartamudeando.

-Seguro ô.ó ?- en su mirada no había acusación, ni rabia, ni vergüenza, como había llegado a haberlo en otras chicas.

-Claro.

-Oscuro D.

-¬¬#

-n.n

Tras nuestra breve discusión, (N/A y tan breve, sólo he escrito dos palabras ¬¬'' XD) Crystal volvió al agua, pero esta vez empezó a hacer una forma distinta. Era un chico, de unos veinte años de edad, con el pelo puntiagudo. Miré a Crystal y vi que miraba a la figura con... melancolía?

-Quién es, Crystal?- el pregunté, casi sin poder controlar mis palabras.

-Qué?- me miró con sorpresa. La figura del chico se deshizo en millones de gotas de agua. Oh, vaya.

-Lo siento...- me disculpé. Un momento... me disculpé?? Pero si lo más normal en mi es quedarme callado!! Para qué diantres tengo que abrir la boca??!!

-No importa.- me volvió a mirar. En sus labios tenía impresa la más bonita de las sonrisas.- Me preguntabas quien era, verdad?- asentí.- Bueno... es difícil de explicar...

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Era un familiar.- explicó. Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Era?

-Murió.- me dijo. Tenía los ojos con ese extraño brillo que aparece cuando quieres llorar.- Lo asesinaron.

-Lo siento.- dije. Realmente, es mejor estarse calladito.

-No importa.- miró a la lejanía, como la semana anterior.- Vaya!! Ya es tan tarde? Bueno, pues me voy.

Cogió sus zapatos y se levantó. Pero yo seguía ensimismado. La semana pasada ella... me había dado un beso en la mejilla... Oh, Dios... Y yo hablando tan tranquilo...

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Eh, Crystal, espera!- el grité. Me levanté y corrí hacia ella.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.- me dijo.

-No...

Caminamos en silencio, hasta arriba, cuando me acordé de que llevaba aún el regalo en el bolsillo.

-Esto, Crystal...- empecé. Me saqué el paquete del bolsillo y se lo tendí, mientras sentía el calor en mis mejillas.- Fe... Felices Reyes...

Ella sonrió y cogió el paquete. Cuando lo abrió, se le iluminó la cara y se puso la pulsera. Me sonrió.

-Gracias.- me dijo, y se alejó. Fue a coger un paquete que estaba detrás de unos arbustos y me lo entregó.- No lo abras hasta que llegues a casa.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Me volví a quedar en estado de _shok, _pero la verdad, me estaba acostumbrando...

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

Regresé a casa y me duché. La luna estaba llena y me quedé contemplándola un rato. Miré de reojo el paquete envuelto que estaba encima de mi cama, sin atreverme a abrirlo. Por fin, en un acto de valor, lo abrí.

Era una camiseta azul oscuro, casi negra, como las que yo suelo llevar, con el emblema Uchiha bordado a la espalda. No pude resistir la tentación y me la probé. Me sentaba como un guante.

Disimiladamente, un papelito caía del envoltorio del regalo. Me agaché para cogerlo y lo leí:

_Para que, por lo menos, _

_Te acuerdes un poco de mi_

_Durante el tiempo que no nos vemos._

_Felices Reyes!_

_Crystal A._

Como si no pensara en ella en toda la semana! Bueno, ella es así, lo llevo comprobando un mes entero.

Me quité la camiseta y la doblé con cuidado, para luego tumbarme en mi cama y sumergirme en un profundo sueño...

**Se acabó nOn! Siento muchísimo la espera, pero ya sabeis, a los ordenadores les da la gana funcionar un dia sí y otro no, pero en fin...**

**Bueno, ya saben, si les gusto dejen review, si no también, y si solo pasaban por aquí también!**

**Nos leemos!!!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	5. Pequeña Excursión parte I

**Ohayo de nuevo!!! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ya mi ordenador pasó definitivamente a mejor vida , y me temo que no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia. Lo siento mucho!!!! Por favor, un minuto de silencio para mi pobre ordenador T.T**

**Se escucha el murmullo de la gente hablando...**

**Qué crueles sois!!!!! No respetáis NADA!!!! CALLARSUS!!! Ò.ó**

**criii, crii, criii...**

**Y los grillos también!!!! Ò.ó**

**Silencio sepulcral... **

**Eso ya está mejor ù.u . Con los reviews también habéis sido muy crueles, habéis dejado muy poquitos... Que es mi primer fic... TT**

**mini kitty-chan****: Gracias por tu review nOn! Me alegro de que comprendas que lo del puente, y que hayas averiguado un poco más sobre Crystal. No te preocupes, cerca del final del fic revelaré toda la historia de Crystal, y aunque creo que no le va a gustar a nadie, espero que sigas leyéndome. Por lo de la historia, no te preocupes, ODIO el SasuSaku, como comprobarás más abajo. Y por último, dime que series te gustan, para ver si coincide con lo que tengo pensado.**

**Kairi Minamoto: Gracias por tu review y los halagos n//n. Me alegro de que en este fic te agrade Sasuke y odies a Sakura tanto como a Zoe. La voy a poner a parir en este fic, JUAS JUAS! Cof, cof... en fin, que me alegro de que Crystal te siga pareciendo misteriosa, es el efecto que quiero crear en ella. Por cierto, me encantó tu capítulo, aunque tu digas que no. Ah!! Y pensaré en algo para que Sakura se caiga por la ventana, jejeje :D. Sigue así con todos tus fics nOn!**

**Y sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!!**

Pequeña excursión (parte I)

No me gusta sentirme vulnerable ante nadie. Y su sola presencia hace que me sienta especialmente vulnerable. Ella es así... Qué no saben de quién estoy hablando? Aun no lo han adivinado? (N/A: De Sakura, no te jode... ¬¬) Pues vaya... Se trata de Crystal, como no... (N/A: Veis? Lo que yo dije! D) SIEMPRE ella... Me tiene ensimismado... Y, como dije hace una semana, me estoy volviendo loco... Tan loco que hoy me he puesto la camiseta que me compró, sin mencionar los problemas que me ha causado ese mismo hecho...

FLASH BACK

Era el día después de encontrarme con Crystal, a las 11 de la mañana. Iba paseando tan tranquilo por las calles de Konoha, con la camiseta que ella me había regalado puesta. Estaba tan atento a todo lo que había alrededor, que no me fijé en que un monstruo rosa se me acercaba sigilosamente...

-Sasuke-kuuun!!!- gritó el horrible monstruo mientras se echaba encima mía. No, esperen!!No puede ser ESO!! Todo menos eso!! Es... es...!!

-Sakura!- grité.- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Abrazarte, Sasuke-kuun! A ti que t...?- no pudo terminar la frase, pues se había quedado mirando detenidamente la camiseta.- Qué es esto?

-Una camiseta ¬¬. - le contesté. Será tonta...

-Eso ya lo sé.- me contestó haciendo un mohín. Realmente, no saben la manía que le tengo a Sakura.- Lo que quiero decir es de dónde la has sacado.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones...- no me di la vuelta, y ella se agarró fuertemente a mis piernas, sin dejarme apenas hacer un simple movimiento.- Te lo diré si me sueltas.

-No! Dímelo ahora!

-Es...- estúpida niña mimada ¬¬# - Es un regalo.

-De quién? ¬¬#

-De una amiga, Sakura. Ahora, suéltame.- le dije, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quiero conocerla . - Basura..em, quiero decir, Sakura no me soltaba.- Porfa! Porfa! Porfa!

-Está bien! Te la traeré el viernes! Contenta?- le dije, enfadado. Un momento! Qué acabo de decir?

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun! Te esperaré en...- no terminó la frase, porque cierto personajillo rubio le tapó la boca.

-En el Ichiraku!- dijo nuestro conocido Naruto.

-Naruto! Qué haces aquí?- le dije.

-Quiero enterarme de tus defectos, Sasuke-baka!- hizo el signo de la victoria mientras Sakura pataleaba, pues aún la tenía sujeta.

-Eres un dobe ¬¬#. Si crees que te la voy a presentar solo por que me lo pidas, estás muy equivocado.

-Tú trae a la chica, ya hablaremos!- y dicho esto, dio un salto y se llevó a Sakura con él.

Enfadado, me dirigí a mi casa a cambiarme la camiseta.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. A ver cómo me las apaño para convencer a Crystal para que venga conmigo a la ciudad. Se supone que éste es nuestro pequeño secreto, pero... Ya que lo he dicho, no puedo volverme atrás. Además, no me hace ninguna gracia que los demás conozcan a Crystal... Pero en fin...

Estaba nervioso, lo reconozco. Crystal me sigue pareciendo de lo más misteriosa, no puedo evitarlo. Supongo que es cierta cualidad que tienen todas las personas, ella provoca misterio, yo miedo...

Bueno, llegó la hora. La veo otra semana más haciendo formas en el agua, con la misma ropa. Su pelo corto ondea un poco con el viento, lo que le daba un aura un tanto angelical. Lo que más me sorprende es que no tenga frío en las piernas con lo helada que tiene que estar el agua. Cuando intenté bajar el primer escalón, la última forma se rompió y en su lugar apareció mi rostro, luego mi cuerpo... Y en cuanto lo pisé, la figura se había deshecho, como la semanas anteriores. (N/A: os sonará esta escena de algo, verdad? Premio! La he puesto en todos mis fics/// )

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, crucé más lentamente aún el puentecillo, pero no me senté a su lado. Me quedé ahí plantado como un idiota.

-Hola Sasuke.- me dijo, sin dejar de hacer formas.

-Hola.- le contesté secamente.

-No te sientas?- me preguntó. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, inundándome con el verde de los suyos.

-Es que... tengo que decirte algo...

-Dispara.

-Podemos... podemos ir a dar un paseo por la villa?- le solté. Se me quedó mirando con cara de " Qué está diciendo el chalado este?"

-Claro.- dijo. No se imaginan la sorpresa que me dio su respuesta. Pensé que me iba a decir que no.- Tus amigos nos estarán esperando.

Otra sorpresa más. Como sabe ella que he estado hablando con los locos de Sakura y de Naruto? Cuando se levantó para ponerse los zapatos, vi que tenía puesta la pulsera que le regalé en la muñeca izquierda.

-No te molesta que les haya hablado de ti?- le pregunté. Ya se había puesto los zapatos.

-No.- me contestó- Por qué iba a importarme?

-No sé...- me encogí de hombros.- A las otras chicas suele molestarles...

-Aún no me conoces bien.- me sonrió con su característica sonrisa.- O no conoces a las demás chicas, depende .

-hmp.

Realmente, Crystal era muy buena.

Caminamos en silencio durante varios minutos por toda Konoha. Me sorprendió una vez más ver que Crystal no se quedaba mirando sorprendida las calles, sino que las miraba como si las hubiera recorrido todos los días. Varias calles antes de llegar al Ichiraku, nos encontramos con Sakura y Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun!- iba a echarse encima mía, pero se quedó un poco cortada al ver a Crystal.- Es ella?

Asentí sin perderme ningún detalle de sus reacciones, ya que Sakura parecía que la iba a matar, y Naruto la miraba de forma un tanto... pervertida?

-Bueno.- lancé un largo suspiro, y me dirigí a Crystal.- Crystal, estos son Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto levantó la mano en forma de saludo.- y ella es Basura Haruno, no, Sakura Haruno...- Sakura se limitó a llorar falsamente por mi "equivocación"

-Sasuke-kuun... ToT

-Encantada.- Crystal hizo una reverencia.- Yo soy Crystal Aoyama. Encantada de conoceros.

Naruto se la quedó mirando muy fijo, y Sakura le lanzó una mirada de desprecio mientras le daba la espalda.

-Bueno, nos vamos?.-dije. Crystal comenzó a andar a mi lado, y Sakura agarrada a mi cuello. Naruto se me acercó y me susurró al oído:

-La chica está muy buena. Me gusta mucho más que Sakura.

Mientras yo le miraba con rabia, Naruto se acercó a Crystal y se puso a charlar con ella.

-Sabes que yo soy candidato a Hokage?

-No, pero lo suponía n.n

-¬¬# (N/A: no me digáis que no sabéis quien es... XD)

Llegamos sin novedad al Ichiraku, y mientras comíamos, Crystal no me habló, sólo se limitó a seguir una discusión sobre ninjutsu que mantenía Naruto y Sakura. Quizás estaba molesta conmigo por haberla traído sin avisar, pero no quería decírmelo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Sakura la miró con un extraño entusiasmo.

-Mira, Zanahoria, yo no me dejo convencer por la cara bonita de las chicas.- Crystal la miró extrañada. Zanahoria? Si tuviera aquí mi equipo ninja, le hacía tragar sus palabras. (N/A: Y yo, y yo ò.ó. Inner: pero qué dices, si la que escribes la historia eres tú! ¬¬ Ups! - Así que te propongo un trato. Pedimos una cerveza, y si te la bebes y no te emborrachas, aceptaré tu valor.

Kuso! Una vez Sakura le hizo esa prueba a otra chica, y esta acabó intoxicada.

-No lo hagas, Crystal!- le dijo Naruto con una pose exageradamente tétrica.

-Está bien, Chicle.- contestó Crystal, ignorando por completo a Naruto.- Acepto el reto.

Sakura levantó la mano y llamó al camarero para pedir la cerveza.

**Continuará...**

**Siento dejaros con la intriga! Pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para acabar este capítulo, así que, ya sabéis, si les gusto dejen review, si no también, y si solo pasaban por aquí también!**

**Nos leemos!!!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	6. Pequeña excursión parte II

**Ohayo!!! Regresé de nuevo! Lamento muchísimo la espera, pero como sabréis si habeis leido el capitulo anterior, mi ordenador falleció... pero revivió!! nOn. El caso, muchas gracias por los reviews, OS QUIERO!!!! (no penseis mal... ¬¬)**

**Tampoco esta vez me habeis dejado tantos reviews... solo conseguiréis que borre el fic... ò.ó ToT.**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Gracias por tu review nOn! Comparto tu opinión sobre nuestra "amada" Basura, ejem, Sakura. Me alegro de que te haya gustado este capítulo, y ya puedes enviar a la intriga a freir monas, pues aquí está el sexto capítulo! Creo que sí, que Naruto va a hacer aún más el tonto que en la serie, pero también le pondré momentos serios. Ya sabes, sigue con tus fics, que me está entrando el síndrome de la Intriga ò.ó!

**suigintou-chan: **Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al grupo nOn! Comparto tus opiniones, ambas , y me alegro de que no sepas lo que esconde, ya que eso es lo que quiero lograr. Aquí está el 6º Cap!!

**Y yata!! Ahora, a sumergiros en el mundo de los fics!!!!**

Pequeña excursión (parte II)

_-Mira, Zanahoria, yo no me dejo convencer por la cara bonita de las chicas.- Crystal la miró extrañada.- Así que te propongo un trato. Pedimos una cerveza, y si te la bebes y no te emborrachas, aceptaré tu valor._

_-No lo hagas, Crystal!- le dijo Naruto con una pose exageradamente tétrica._

_-Está bien, Chicle.- contestó Crystal, ignorando por completo a Naruto.- Acepto el reto._

_Sakura levantó la mano y llamó al camarero para pedir la cerveza..._

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

Quien me mandaría a traerla aquí? Quien???? Debí imaginarme que Sakura tramaría algo así... Niña mimada de miércoles...

-Qué desea la señorita?- el camarero estaba plantado como un poste delante de la mesa, mirando a Sakura, que lucía una extraña sonrisa.

-Una cerveza, por favor.- pidió. El camarero lo apuntó y se fue al interior del Ichiraku.

-No lo hagas, Crystal!- estalló Naruto.

-Cállate, estúpido!!- gritó Sakura.- Verás, Garasu, si no lo consigues...

-No se llama Garasu.- gruñí. Sakura me miró con expresión inocente. (N/A: Aclaración: Garasu es cristal en japonés)

-Bueno, pues eso.- prosiguió la Chicle.- Verás Crissy, si pierdes...

A Crystal se le calló el vaso de la bebida que se estaba tomando. Su rostro se ensombreció y miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Sakura. Ella y Naruto se echaron un poco hacia atrás.

-No...- murmuró.- No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia, Basura.

-Esto...- Sakura se había quedado sin habla. Y yo también. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.- Sí, bueno... Crystal... si pierdes, no volverás a ver a Sasuke-kun, lo has entendido?

Crystal pareció calmarse un poco más y miró a Sakura con expresión tranquila. Luego asintió.

-Está bien.- Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, y yo me sorprendí.- Pero si gano... Beberemos las dos tres cervezas, y entonces quien pierda pagará la cuenta.

Sakura pareció echarse atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El verdugo... digo, el camarero, traía en sus manos una jarra de cerveza que chorreaba espuma por los bordes.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo, y dejó la jarra en la mesa con un golpe seco.

-No lo hagas.- salté. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia mi.- Es una locura, y lo sabes.

Crystal sólo sonrió, agarró la jarra por el asa y se bebió la cerveza de un trago.

La miramos expectantes, sin habla, y ella sólo dejó la jarra en la mesa con un ruidoso golpe y se relamió los labios.

-Creo...- dijo lentamente.- que he ganado.

Sakura la miró con la boca abierta (N/A: o de pagar hacienda, cortesía de Kairi Minamoto y KS-Camibor), Naruto pegaba saltos como un mono y yo casi sonreía. Sakura le había echo una prueba casi imposible para nosotros, y Crystal la había superado.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías, Cry-chan!!!- chilló Naruto, (Quien le ha dado permiso a ese dobe para llamarla Cry-chan!!?? ) pero Crystal no le escuchaba. Estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura, que estaba un tanto desolada.

-He ganado, Sakura.- dijo. Sakura la miró directamente a los ojos, y entonces me di cuenta de la diferencia. Los ojos de Sakura eran de un verde apagado, sin vida, pero los de Crystal eran oscuros, vivos, audaces. Nunca había visto unos ojos así...- Por tanto, beberemos las cervezas que nos quedan, y quien pierda pagará la cuenta.

Sakura estaba a punto de replicar, pero Crystal ya había llamado al camarero y encargado las 5 cervezas.

Al cabo de unos tensos minutos en el que el silencio reinaba y las miradas de furia volaban entre Sakura y Crystal, llegaron las cervezas,

Las colocaron en función a ellas, tres para Sakura y dos para Crystal.

-Comienzas tú.- retó Crystal.

Sakura cogió la jarra de cerveza y "sin querer" la tiró a suelo.

-Oh, vaya.- dijo falsamente.- Se me ha caído.

-Pues peor para ti.- dijo Crystal mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero una vez más.- Otra cerveza que tienes que pagar.

-O.O- Sakura la miró con rabia mal disimulada.

Cuando llegó la última cerveza, Crystal volvió a retar a Sakura. Esta, derrotada, agarró una jarra y se la bebió en dos tragos. Así, las dos se bebieron las dos cervezas que les quedaban.

Cuando acabaron, Crystal estaba muy tranquila, mientras que Sakura estaba muy roja y casi por los suelos.

-Amos...hip! Que taigan mas chervecha...hip!- decía entre hipidos. Crystal rió.

-Se nota que no sabe con quien se las ve.- continuó, y nos dedicó a Naruto y a mi una radiante sonrisa.- La próxima vez espero que sea un poco más cautelosa con lo que hace.

Naruto y yo la miramos un tanto asombrados, pero yo salí del ensimismamiento y le cogí la cartera a Sakura, llamé al camarero y le pagué.

-Bueno.- dijo Naruto.- Se ve que has superado a Sakura, lo que es normal en el mundo entero...- Crystal soltó una carcajada.- Pero, cómo llevamos a esto a su casa?

-No es problema.- dije.- Simplemente no la llevamos, la dejamos aquí.

-Vamos Sasuke.. ó.ò.- dijo Crystal, pero luego sonrió de una forma malévola.- YO me encargaré.

Cargó con Sakura y se dirigió saltando por los tejados hacia el parque. Naruto me cogió un hombro y me arrastró hasta lugar apartado.

-Eso era lo que hacías?- me preguntó.- Cuando te ibas por las tardes, te ibas con ella?

-Me la encontré por casualidad en mi aldea.- respondí. Naruto arqueó una ceja.- Y cada vez que voy me la encuentro allí, qué quieres que le haga? ¬///¬

-Nada, nada...- me contestó.- Pero me extraña que la veas más de una vez. No es normal en ti. Tramas algo, Sasuke?

-No tramo nada, usuratonkachi.- respondí. Naruto sonrió.- Sólo es que... Crystal es diferente, nada más ù///ú

-Eso espero, porque sabes lo que pasará si tramas algo relacionado con Orochimaru, verdad?

Asentí, y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia donde se había ido Crystal.

-Por cierto- me dijo Naruto.- quien es Crissy?

-No lo sé.- respondí.- Tal vez fuese alguna enemiga suya, pero no estoy seguro.

-Puede, pero esos nombres, Crystal y Crissy, no son japoneses.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Parecen más...

En ese momento, vino corriendo Crystal, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?- cuestionó Naruto (N/A: Ois,, cuestionó, que palabra mas finass... XD).

-Venid y lo veréis.- respondió Crystal, entre carcajadas.

La seguimos saltando por los tejados, hasta llegar al parque. Entonces vimos a Sakura y nos echamos a reír.

Crystal la había tumbado en uno de los bancos y la había hecho dormir (eso se sabía por los ronquidos que oíamos a lo lejos). También le había puesto una botella de sake en la mano, que goteaba, y varios pájaros habían hecho sus necesidades en ella.

-Así aprenderá.- dijo Crystal, sin parar de reír.

Ya había oscurecido cuando nos despedimos de Naruto. Crystal y yo caminamos en silencio por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Konoha. Cuando llegamos a un cruce, ella se paró.

-Lo he pasado muy bien.- me dijo.- Aunque la próxima vez avisa, no me gusta que me vean por aquí.

-Por qué no te gusta?- le pregunté. Su mirada se tornó triste.

-No es el momento de decírtelo.- contestó.- Pero algún día te lo diré, no te preocupes por eso.

-Entonces, te vas?

-Sí.- se acercó a mi y se paró en seco.- Te has puesto la camiseta, no?

-Sí.- dije y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Vi que en su muñeca izquierda llevaba la pulsera.- Y tu la pulsera.

-Por supuesto.- ambos sonreímos y ella se acercó a mi. Cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, susurró en mi oído:- Hasta la próxima semana, Sasuke.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr hasta desaparecer por un estrecho callejón. Quién lo diría. Una chica había dejado al gran Sasuke Uchiha como un imbécil.

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la Villa, pensando en los sucesos de aquel día cuando las vi.

En un movimiento rápido, me subí a un tejado y desde allí las observé. Las Aoyama.

Eran cinco, y las conocía muy bien.

-Aoyama-san, la madre. Nadie recordaba su nombre, o los que lo recordaban no osaban mencionarlo. Tenía 50 años de edad, el cabello rubio desvaído, caído por los años, y los ojos azul claro. Había sido una de las mejores ninja de la villa, incluso aspirante a Hokage, pero había renunciado para formar una familia.

-Aoyama Hanako, la mayor. Tenía 21 años, el pelo rubio oscuro como el de Naruto recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban a la cintura, y los ojos castaños. La verdad es que se parecía mucho al Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto. Siempre llevaba puesta una sonrisa, pero esta vez estaba seria.

-Aoyama Asamo, la mediana. Tenía 16 años, como Crysta, algo que nunca he llegado a comprender. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, recogido en dos medias coletas en la parte trasera de la cabeza que le llegaban hasta los omóplatos, y los ojos azul claro, como fríos puñales de hielo que se clavaban en lo más profundo de tu ser. Siempre había sido muy extraña, y nunca la había visto sonreír. Dicen que a la gente que ella había llegado a odiar demasiado, una extraña serie de coincidencias había acabado con su vida.

-Aoyama Lulu y Aoyama Lala, las pequeñas. Eran gemelas y tenían el pelo rubio, recogida en una coleta al lado, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Tenían 12 años y los ojos castaños. Eran muy vivaces y sonrientes, y siempre iban juntas.

Para terminar, un gato negro con los ojos verde oscuro acababa la procesión. Todas iban vestidas de negro.

Las vi alejare hasta la casa donde vivían, pero me pareció muy extraño que Crystal no estuviera con ellas. Tenía entendido que cuando salían lo hacían juntas.

No le di más vueltas y me dirigí a casa, para poder descansar tranquilo.

**Continuará...**

**Se acabó por hoy nOn!! Espero que os haya gustado, ya que a mi no me ha convencido mucho, sobre todo el final. Siento que haya sido tan corto, es que no tengo tiempo y la mente seca. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y/o idea.**

**Ya sabéis, si les gusto dejen review, si no también, y si solo pasaban por aquí también!**

**Nos leemos!!!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	7. Nuevas emociones

Ohayo! Volví de nuevo! Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero es que estoy en época de exámenes y no me ha dado tiempo. Este capítulo tenía que haberlo escrito rondando al 14 de febrero, pero tenía la mente demasiado seca n.nU. Pues eso, muchas gracias por las/los valientes que me han dejado review T.T.

**Kairi Minamoto: **Ojalá que tu imaginación deje de esconderse nOn! Me alegro de que te guste Crystal, y un poquito Sasuke, eso me hace feliz T.T. Por cierto, tienes razon, Takuya y Naruto se parecen mucho XD, intentaré que salga un poco mas en el fic. aquí tienes el 7º capítulo nOn!!!

**Evinkuruga**Me alegro de que te guste! Y sí, lo se, aunque yo me considere una de las que tarda xP. Aquí tienes el 7º cap!!

**Y ya está! Ahora, a leer!**

Capítulo 7: Nuevas emociones

Oh, Dios mío... Ahora qué hago? QUÉ HAGO ò.ó!!?? Nuca pensé que me iba a decir eso... y ahora TENGO que ir a verla... a Crystal, por supuesto... Maldito Iruka- sensei... quién me mandaría a preguntarle nada...?

FLASH BACK

Cuatro días de haberme encontrado con Crystal. Me desperté sobresaltado al oír mi nombre. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que un montón de fans histéricas se apelotonaban en la puerta de mi casa. Qué despiste, olvidé que hoy era San Valentín...

-Sasuke-kun, se mi novio!- oí gritar a Sakura, que desde que había despertado en el parque a las tantas de la noche, estaba de un humor insoportable.

-Qué dices? Sasuke-kun será MI novio!- dijo otra chica.

-No, mío!

El resultado: todas las fans acabaron discutiendo por saber quién sería mi novia. Ninguna de ellas lo sería, por supuesto.

Resignado a pasar el día más aburrido del año, me planté en el sofá y no me moví de allí en toda la tarde. Cuando, ya de noche, cesaron los irritantes gritos de esas estúpidas chicas, me aventuré a abrir la puerta y...

-Diablos!- exclamé.

Una montaña de pequeños regalos y flores se amontonaba ante mi y casi me aplasta. Con gran dificultad, logré escalarla y salir al jardín. Sin saber que hacer, mis pasos me dirigieron al Ichiraku, donde estaba sentado Iruka-sensei.

-Sasuke!- exclamó nada más verme.- Sigues vivo! Es un milagro que no te hayan comido todas las fans que he visto por ahí...

-Muy gracioso, Iruka-sensei... ¬¬ - murmuré. Aunque la verdad, no me había encontrado con ninguna fan desde que salí de casa...

-No te enfades hombre n.n. venga, que te invito.

Encargó un tazón de ramen mediano para mi, y se quedó mirando al infinito. Cuando llegó mi comida, se agitó y volvió a su plato. Ambos comimos en silencio durante un buen rato. La verdad, esta era una buena oportunidad para preguntarle algo que me llevaba carcomiendo durante varias semanas...

-Iruka-sensei...- dije.

-Mmm?- murmuró, mientras tragaba unos fideos.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte.- Iruka-sesei me miró con cara de decir " De verdad?? No puedo creerlo!"- Verás, se trata de que un chico...

-No me digas más.- No puede ser! Como sabe lo que quería preguntarle si ni siquiera se lo había dicho?- Es algo... normal, Sasuke.

-Ah, sí?

-Sí u.u- cerró un rato los ojos, y luego me miró.- Es algo normal que te atraigan los chicos. Es más, yo conozco a gente que...

-No es eso, Iruka-sensei ò.ó!!!- grité, cortándole.- No me has dejado terminar!!

-Ah, pues termina, termina...

-Verás...- suspiré.- Es que un chico me preguntó si yo sabría contestarle a una cosa que le pasaba. Es que dice que hace algún tiempo conoció a una chica que con el paso del tiempo se fue volviendo imprescindible para él... Dice que tenía muchas ganas de verla todos los días, y que se sentía mucho gusto con ella, que era muy guapa, simpática y todo eso...

-Ah, pues más fácil todavía.- dijo Iruka-sensei, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.- Lo que le pasa a ese chico es que está enamorado.

-E...enamorado?- murmuré. No podía creerlo! Si ese chico era yo y la chica Crystal! Como podía ser??

-Exacto. Ese chico tiene todas las papeletas para estar enamorado. Por cierto, quien es?

-Me tengo que ir, Iruka-sensei- murmuré.- Gracias por los fideos.

-Pero espera...!- no le di tiempo a contestar, ya que eché a correr hasta llegar a mi casa, apartar todos los regalos y acostarme en mi cama...

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora estoy aquí otra vez, dándole mil y una vueltas a la aldea. Ahora que le digo, como la miro a la cara??? Dios, que dilema... No puedo estar enamorado de una chica de la que apenas sé algo, es imposible! Bueno, pero ya que he llegado a las escaleras no puedo echar marcha atrás.

La veo otra vez, sentada en el mismo sitio de todas las semanas, haciendo formas imposibles en el agua. Se la ve tan bonita... Concéntrate, Sasuke! Estoy algo nervioso, como la semana pasada, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Cuando intenté bajar el primer escalón de la escalera, la última forma se rompió y en su lugar apareció mi rostro, luego mi cuerpo... Y en cuanto lo pisé, la figura se había deshecho, como la semanas anteriores. (N/A: espero que no se os haga un poco pesada la frasecita xP). Bajé las escaleras, crucé el puente y me senté a su lado, sin mirarla.

-Hola Sasuke.- me dijo, sin dejar de hacer formas.

-...-

Crystal paró de hacer formas y me miró. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Diablos, con el coraje que me da!

-Qué ocurre?- me preguntó.

-Nada... u////u.- claro que ocurría algo, pero otra cosa es que se lo quisiera contar.

-Sasuke...- puso una de sus manos en mi rodilla y acercó su cara a la mía. Mi cara parecía un tomate.- Ya se que ha pasado San Valentín, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así. El hecho de que ninguna chica ha ido a tu casa no significa nada...

-Claro que han venido!- estallé. Ella se apartó y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.- A montones, no me dejaban respirar!

-Ya lo se n.n- me sonrió.- Era para que te relajaras un poco.

Y era verdad. Mi cara ya volvía a tener su temperatura normal y yo estaba más relajado. Será eso por lo que dice Iruka-sensei que estaba enamorado?

-Por cierto...-continuó.- El signo Uchiha que llevabas en la camiseta que te regalé lo bordé yo misma.

-Ah, sí?- me sorprendi. Era un signo que estaba muy bien hecho.- Por cierto.. que tal... San Valentín... u//u?

Su mirada se tornó triste, como con intención de llorar, pero cuando habló, su voz no se crispó (N/A: Crispar: interrumpirse nOn)

-...- vaciló un poco.- No me trae buenos recuerdos San Valentín...

Miró al horizonte, y una fina lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se la limpió enseguida.

-Perdona.- me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.- Es que me trae recuerdos de los que no quiero saber nada... aunque esos recuerdos hagan que sea lo que soy.

-Qué recuerdos?- pregunté, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, es una tontería.

-No será una tontería si te ha hecho llorar.- nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos. Ahora ella me parecía tan débil... Estallé.- Cualquiera que te haya hecho llorar no te merece, si es que alguien te dejó plantada o algo por el estilo!

-Sasuke... ó.ò- sus ojos brillaron, y me abrazó. No hice nada para impedírselo, es más, correspondí a su abrazo u//u. Qué pasa Ò.Ó?? Es que está prohibido?- Gracias...

-Ya está, ya está...- murmuré, aunque la verdad, me daba mucha vergüenza que alguien nos viera así...

Pasó la tarde, y seguimos abrazados, hasta que me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Se veía tan bonita... no pude evitar rozar sus labios con los dedos, pero para mi desgracia, ella se movió.

-Eiji... Sasuke... Brook...- murmuró, pero no se despertó.

Eiji? Quién era Eiji? El que la había dejado plantada ò.ó?? Maldito tipo! Como se atrevería a hacerle eso a Crystal? Niñato de mierda... Pero... y Brook? Si el tal Eiji era quien la había dejado plantada... entonces quién sería el tal Brook? Será mejor que lo deje, me estoy rayando u.ú.

En ese momento Crystal se despertó, me miró y al ver que seguíamos abrazados se ruborizó y me soltó.

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke o//o- murmuró.- Yo no quería...

-No te preocupes u//u- dije.- Es algo normal, no? Al fin y al cabo, eres como las demás chicas...

-Cómo??!! Ò.ó- exclamó, furiosa. Sonreí.- Yo no soy como las demás chicas! Como te atreves a insinuarlo siquiera!? Verás, Sasuke, Yo...!

-Vale, vale.- dije, intentando calmarla.- Ya se que no eres como las demás, solo era para que te relajaras un poco.

Me miró sorprendida, y luego se echó a reír. Se me contagió la risa, y pasamos varios minutos riéndonos como si no hubiéramos hecho otra cosa en nuestra vida.

Llegó el atardecer, y ella se levantó.

-Vienes?- me dijo, mientras cogía sus zapatos.

-Claro.

Subimos en silencio por las escaleras, pero justo cuando íbamos a pisar el último peldaño, se giró hacia unos arbustos, justo de donde había sacado mi camiseta.

-Verás Sasuke...- dijo, mientras se acercaba a mi con las manos detrás de la espalda.- Bueno, feliz día de San Valentín.

Me dio un paquetito verde con un lazo. Yo me ruboricé.

-No tenías por qué...- ella sonrió.- Además, yo no te he traído nada...

-No importa .- se acercó un poco más a mi.- Me alegro de haberte conocido, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera si tu no estuvieras aquí.- se acercó aún más y me dio un beso el la mejilla.- Hasta mañana n.n.

Echó a correr y se perdió por el callejón de siempre. Sonreí, y me dirigí de vuelta a casa, con el paquetito aún en la mano.

--------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a casa, me duché y me senté en la cama, examinando el paquetito. Lo agité, lo miré por todos lados, sin atreverme a abrirlo. Lleno de impaciencia y curiosidad, me decidí a abrirlo. Quité el papel con mucho cuidado y vi que era una cajita con un pequeño dulce dentro. Era de miel, y con almendras espolvoreadas de tal forma que formaban el signo de Konoha. Lo puse encima de la mesita de noche, para comérmelo para desayunar a la mañana siguiente.

-Crystal...- murmuré, y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Se acabó!! Ya se que he tardado, y que el capítulo es una mierda con M mayúscula, pero es lo que mi desgastado cerebro es capaz de hacer.

Para compensar, aquí os dejo una dire para que veais mas o menos como es Crystal:

http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/1616/tek070322cde919td3.png

**Para terminar, quisiera pedirles un favor a todos los lectores. Ya se que cuesta trabajo, pero por favor, OS LO SUPLICO, dejad un review!!**

**Me he planteado borrar la historia, ya que tengo muy pocos lectores, y gracias a los reviews puedo calificar el éxito de esta historia.**

**Así que por favor, si has leido mi historia y te gusta, o no te gusta, déjame un review, ya que si no borraré la historia T.T. Siento ser tan egoísta...**

ATTE: hannah-hm 


	8. Parto hacia una nueva misión!

**Ohayo!! Volvi con un nuevo capítulo! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero entre los estudios y la semana santa, una no puede hacer nada. Además, fanfiction no me dejó colgarlo antes. (Inner: os habéis dado cuenta de que siempre tiene una excusa ¬¬?) Ejem, eso no viene al caso, ya que NO VOY A BORRAR EL FIC!! Gracias por los reviews :**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Tranquila, tranquila, no lo voy a borrar ó.ò! Me alegro de que te guste, y sí, yo tb lo había pensado xD. Aquí tienes el cap, y espero que actualices pronto!

**Evinkuruga: **Wow, que pedazo de review! Vale por 2 xD. Por cierto, yo tb odio a Sakura ò.ó, que guai que compartamos opiniones nOn. Tengo ganas de leer ese fic... ¿para cuando estará? Me pasaré por tu perfil un día q tenga tiempo y lo leeré... Y no te preocupes, no lo pienso borrar! Aunque lo de la frase, me parece que no la vamos a ver más...

**hina-chan:** Me alegro de que te guste la pareja . Aquí tienes el octavo capítulo!

Y sin más reviews que contestar, pasemos al cap! 

Capítulo 8: Parto hacia una nueva misión! La historia de Asamo

Ya vamos otra vez... Adivinan hacia donde voy, verdad? exacto, a ver de nuevo a Crystal! Aunque hoy me siento un poco raro... Nada más levantarme, tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar... Algo malo... Y tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que pasó hace tres días...

FLASH BACK

Me desperté como de costumbre, y al levantarme de la cama, vi el pastelito que me había hecho Crystal. He de reconocer que nunca me ha gustado mucho el dulce, he de reconocer que las almendras me vuelven loco... Le di un mordisco, y tal y como me imaginaba, estaba delicioso.

Me vestí y salí a la calle a pasear, aunque no es mi costumbre. Estaba como en las nubes, pensando OTRA VEZ en Crystal, cuando, sin querer, choqué con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Eh, ten cuidado!

Alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que con quien había chocado era Hanako, la hermana mayor de Crystal. A su lado estaba Asamo.

-Bah...- musité.

-Eh, no eres Uchiha?- preguntó, con un tono lleno de burla.

-Sí, tienes algún problema?

-No, ninguno.- comenzó a andar, pero enseguida se giró de nuevo hacia mí.- Sólo que no me caes bien, Uchiha. Te tengo fichado.

Me levanté para contestarle, pero delante de mi se puso Asamo. He de reconocer que no hay muchas cosas que me asusten, pero sus ojos simplemente me aterraban. Azules, fríos como el hielo, se clavaron en mi y casi dejé de respirar. Luego, una voz hizo que apartara la mirada.

-Niñas, qué estais haciendo?

Aoyama-san estaba al final de la calle, con las dos gemelas, y señalaba a Hanako.

-Vamos Asamo.- dijo Hanako.

-...- Asamo miró a su hermana, y luego se miró hacia mi.-... Crystal te hubiera apreciado.

Luego, echó a andar detrás de sus hermanas hasta perderse. Me dejó sumamente desconcertado. Qué quería decir con "te hubiera apreciado"?

Dándole vueltas, me encaminé hacia el Ichiraku, donde me esperaba Naruto para comer.

FIN FLASH BACK

A la familia de Crystal no le faltaba gente rara... Durante todos estos días le había estado dando vueltas a las palabras de Asamo, y cada noche sus ojos me hacían tener pesadillas... Nada comparado con los de Crystal... Ya estoy empezando otra vez! A ver si es que va a ser verdad que me estoy enamorando de ella...!

Terminé de dar vueltas a la aldea y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Espero verla sentada, haciendo lo mismo que todas las semanas, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Crystal estaba completamente quieta. Sus pies descansaban tranquilamente sobre el agua, que estaba completamente lisa. No hacía formas. Notaba el ambiente triste y apagado, hasta el viento se había parado. Empecé a bajar lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al puente. (N/A: Weee, esta vez no puse la frase! Record xD) Lo crucé y llegué hasta su lado.

-Hola Crystal.- dije mientras me sentaba.

-...- Crystal tenía la mirada perdida, y miraba el agua como si hubiera algo más interesante ahí abajo.

-Qué te ocurre?- le pregunté. Nunca la había visto tan seria y... triste?

-No es nada, solo que...- me miró. En sus ojos había una extraña luz.- solo que dentro de poco te vas a ir, y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Cómo que me voy a ir?- pregunté, algo asombrado.- Te refieres a que me voy a morir?

-No, no es eso...- volvió a mirar el agua.- Solo te vas a ir...

-Pero a donde? Como? Cuando?- pregunté, algo desesperado. Sabía ella algo que yo desconocía?

Negó con la cabeza y no me contestó. Acerqué mucho mi cara a la suya.

-Crystal...- susurré.

Ella simplemente giró la cara, dándome la espalda.

-Crystal, qué te pasa?- me acerqué un poco más y le toqué el hombro.

Se giró bruscamente hacia mí, tanto que me asusté. De nuevo vi un extraño reflejo azulado en sus ojos, que luego desapareció.

- Si la buscas, la encontrarás. Si quieres seguir vivo al encontrarla por la oscuridad girarás. No hagas caso a lo que ves, sino a lo que tu corazón te dice. No te asustes al ver su entrada, pues nada de allí maldice. Si eres capaz de ver la pupila blanca junto a la flor de loto, podrás penetrar en ella y en su interior la más penosa de las vistas hallarás. Aunque las apariencias te engañen, allí se encuentran los tesoros más preciados para ti.

Me quedé un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Qué quieres decir con todo eso?- le pregunté, y por primera vez en todo el día, la vi sonreír.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.- me contestó, con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues vale...- dije, aunque me inquietaron mucho sus palabras. El otro día Asamo, ahora esto...- Por cierto, el otro día me choqué con tu hermana Hanako.

-Ah sí?- parecía divertida.

-Iba con Asamo.- vacilé un poco, pues no sabía si era correcto preguntarle aquello.- Es verdad lo que dicen?

-El qué dicen?

-Pues que a todas las personas que tu hermana odia, mueren.

El semblante de Crystal se tornó triste de nuevo.

-Verás, es una larga historia...

-Tengo toda la tarde.- le corté. Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, pues verás...El día que el cuarto maestro Hokage encerró al Kyubbi en Naruto, este mismo lanzó varias maldiciones en torno a toda Konoha. Había de todo: predicciones de guerras, secado de las aguas, hacer que las frutas se pudran... Pero la peor de todas le tocó a Asamo.

-Asamo tiene una maldición o.o?- la interrumpí.

-Pues no te lo estoy diciendo ¬¬? Bueno, pues sigo... La maldición que le tocó a Asamo fue la del odio. Se contagió cuando estaba recién nacida. Su maldición es muy simple: a todas las personas que le hagan algo malo a ella o a su familia, las odia. Y si las odia, en ese momento a esas personas le ocurren una serie de coincidencias que acaban con la muerte...

-Vaya...- estaba sorprendido. Realmente, su familia era muy rara...- Y a ti no te da miedo de que te pueda hacer algo?

-Qué va!- exclamó.- Nos llevamos muy bien, es más, dormimos juntas.

-Eres muy valiente.- Crystal se ruborizó.- Y a cuantas personas ha matado?

-Uff...- Crystal se llevó una mano a la frente.- Pues más de treinta, seguro.

A tantas??? Y si a lo peor eran muchas más? Esa chica es un peligro! Y si... me pasa a mí lo mismo? Choqué contra su hermana!

-Te dije que choqué con Hanako...

-Sí, me lo has dicho.

-Bueno, pues luego tu hermana Asamo me ha mirado de forma muy rara... Parecía que me fuera a quedar sin respiración.

-Oh...- Crystal se quedó pensativa.- Bueno, no te pasará nada. Si te hubiera odiado lo suficiente para matarte, te hubiera matado en ese mismo momento. Además, Asamo nunca ha sido "Miss Sonrisa". Incluso Hanako que ha estado presente en toda su vida dice que nunca la ha visto sonreír.

-Me recuerda a un personaje de la Villa de la Arena.

Crystal rió. Seguramente sabe que estaba hablando de Sabaku no Gaara, que tenía ese demonio de la arena. Qué curioso, recientemente he oído que lo han nombrado Kazekage...

-Pobre Asamo, si supiera que la estás comparando con Gaara...- rió Crystal, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le habían salido a causa de la risa.

-Mejor que no lo sepa, a saber que me haría...- bromeé.

Crystal se rió, y eso que no suelo bromear. Pero junto a ella me siento una persona completamente diferente, pero a la vez completamente normal. Estar a su lado me hace olvidar todo lo malo que me ha pasado... Será eso lo que me gusta de ella?

Llegó el atardecer pero Crystal no se levantó. Estuvimos contemplando juntos el atardecer, hasta que oscureció. (N/A: wow, que romántico O) Luego, ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la escalera.

Crystal volvía a estar triste.

-Por qué estás tan triste?- le pregunté.

-Porque te vas, no te parece suficiente motivo?

-Ya me lo has dicho, pero...

-Sasuke.- dijo en tono duro cuando llegamos arriba.- Recuerda bien las palabras que te he dicho, te servirán de mucha ayuda.

-Pero...

-Y una ultima cosa. Prométeme que mañana vendrás también, aunque no toque.

-De acuerdo.- respondí, algo asombrado por la petición.

Y antes de que ella se fuera o hiciera o dijera nada, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió y echó a correr hasta irse por el mismo callejón de todos los días. Sonreí, di media vuelta y me dirigió a casa.

--------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke, Sasuke!

Estaba en la puerta de casa, cuando Naruto llegó.

-Tsunade obaa-chan nos llama, corre!- chilló. Me cogió del brazo e intentó arrastrarme.

-Tan tarde?- pregunté, algo mosqueado.

-Sí, corre!

Corrimos hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Entramos, y ya dentro estaban Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, junto con Tsunade.

-Os he llamado por algo muy importante.- dijo al Hokage, muy seria.

-Díganos, Tsunade-sama.- respondió Sakura, intentando quedar bien.

-Tenéis una nueva misión.- dijo.

-Una misión!?- gritó Naruto.- Qué bien, dattebayo!

-Sí, pero esta no es una misión corriente. Tendréis que ir al Pais de Agua y entregarle esto al Mizukage.- dijo Tsunade, y dejó un rollo de pergamino en la mesa, que Kakashi recogió y guardó.- Confío en vosotros.

-Sí!- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

-Espere, Hokage-sama.- dije. Todos se giraron hacia mí.- Por qué nos has llamado a todos en vez de decírselo a Kakashi-sensei?

-Eso, ttebayo!- gritó Naruto, poniendo un pie en el escritorio de la Hokage.

-Porque necesitaba que fuerais testigos de que le entrego el pergamino a Kakashi, y porque quería explicároslo hoy, ya que habrá espías en el camino y sería demasiado peligroso.

-Cuando partiremos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Mañana, al ocaso. Luego, Kakashi os explicará lo que tenéis que hacer.- Kakashi-sensei asintió.- Podéis iros.

Mañana al ocaso? Qué extraño! Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad lo que dijo Crystal, que tenía que partir! Cómo lo sabría?

Quedamos a la mañana siguiente con Kakashi.-sensei, y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Me quedé pensativo unos instantes, pero cuando llegué a casa, caí rendido.

**Y ya está! Se acabó por hoy, aunque debeis de admitir que he variado un poquito. Los siguientes capítulos Sasuke se irá a la misión, así que no verá a Crystal.**

**Esto como adelanto . Y por cierto, en la imagen que dejé, el cabello de Crystal es naranja chillón, no ese naranja apagado ¬¬.**

**Ya saben, si les gustó dejen review, si no tambien y si sólo pasaban por aqui tambien!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	9. Hasta la vuelta!

**Ohayo!! Ya he vuelto! Siento muchísimo la espera, pues tenía pensado publicar este capitulo para el 2 de mayo o así... Pero tuve un serio problema, y es q se me metieron nada mas y nada menos que 29 troyanos en el ordenador!!!!! Os podeis creer ò.ó?? (Inner: pues la verdad que ha sido un engorro... malditos virus ¬¬ que estarias mirando para que se te metieran??) Nada que a ti te importe... Ejem, pues eso, siento mucho la espera. Ahora, contestaré a las reviews :**

**Sleath**: Por que piensas q Crystal está muerta???? No será por lo de " te hubiera apreciado", no? Yo quería que eso significara que tal vez, si Crystal hubiera conocido a Sasuke, le hubiera apreciado, pues tengamos en cuenta q Asamo no sabe nada de sus encuentros. Gracias por dejarme la review, y perdon por el retraso!! Por cierto, me has dado una idea para continuar el fic XP. Disfruta del cap!

**Kairi Minamoto**: Kairi-sama xD! Me alegro de que te siga gustando el capítulo y el fic nOn! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero como has podido leer más arriba, ando un poquito mal con el ordenata ó.ò. Y no podrás quejarte, xq ya te di un buen adelanto de lo que pasará, q no hago eso con todos los que me lee. Ups, habré dicho una inconveniencia? Bueno, da igual, el caso es q me alegro de q sigas actualizande . Por cierto, PIENSO HACER OTRO SASUNARU nOn, basado en un libro que leí. Disfruta del cap!

**Y sin más reviews que contestar, damos paso al siguiente capítulo!!**

Capítulo 9: Hasta la vuelta!

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol. Me desperecé y entré corriendo en la ducha. Desayuné, y luego me dirigí hacia el puente que pasa por el río Nakanogawa. Era el primero en llegar, así que me crucé de brazos y miré durante un largo rato las nubes.

Varios minutos después, llegaba Naruto en compañía de Sakura.

-Pero Sakurita, por qué me tienes que pegar siempre?- decía Naruto, mientras se tocaba un enorme chichón que le sobresalía de la cabeza.

-Porque siempre estás diciendo estupideces.- respondió Sakura, que estaba bastante seria para ser ella.

-Pero si sólo he dicho que Crystal era muy...

-Sasuke-kun!!- gritó Sakura, cortando radicalmente a Naruto y viniendo hacia donde yo estaba. – Tu siempre tan puntual, como te admiro!

-Déjame en paz, Sakura.- murmuré. Ella siempre tan pesada. Y encima había pegado a Naruto por haber mencionado a Crystal. Definitivamente, la odio (N/A: Y yo, y yo ò.ó!)- Hoy no estoy de humor.

Sakura se puso a hacer circulitos en el otro extremo del puente con aire deprimido. Naruto iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó Kakashi-sensei.

-Buenos días, chicos.- dijo, alzando una mano.

-Waaaa, Kakashi-sensei!!! OoO.- gritó Naruto, señalándole.

-Qué pasa??- preguntó el sensei.

-Has llegado temprano OoO!- respondió Naruto, aun señalándole.

Caida estilo anime de Kakashi y Sakura.

-Serás imbécil!- gritó Sakura, y le dio tal puñetazo que Naruto cayó dentro del río.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos.- dijo Kakashi-sensei, intentando calmar a Sakura, mas que nada.- Hoy estamos aquí por algo muy importante, así que haya paz.

-De qué trata la misión?- pregunté, aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso, eso.- dijo Naruto, mientras salía del río empapado.

-Pues bien.- dijo el sensei, de repente serio. Todos nos pusimos frente a él. – Esta es una misión de rango B. Consiste en llevar un pergamino a la Villa de la Niebla, y entregárselo al Mizukage. Nosotros debemos procurar que llegue intacto a la villa, porque si no, nuestra misión habrá fracasado.

-Pero sensei...- dijo Sakura- Es una tarea demasiado sencilla, no es tomarse muchas molestias en llevar una escolta para solamente entregar un pergamino? No sería más sencillo transmitirlo por los halcones?

-No.- dijo Kakashi, y se apoyó en la baranda.- Este mensaje es demasiado importante, ni siquiera yo sé su contenido. No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo intercepten. Comprendeis?.- los tres asentimos.

-Cuanto durará la misión?- pregunté.

-Si las cosas van bien, un mes.- dijo. Un mes??!! No podría ver a Crystal en cuatro semanas!!-Si no teneis más preguntas, esto es todo. Id al campo de pruebas y practicad entre vosotros hasta el mediodía. Nos encontraremos aquí a la hora de partida.

-Hai.- contestamos.

-Pues adiós.- sonrió y se esfumó.

-Pues a entrenar, ttebayo!- gritó Naruto, levantando un puño en el aire.

------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------

Habíamos terminado de comer cuando recordé que Crystal quería que me encontrara ese día con ella. Me sentí como un estúpido al olvidarlo, y salí corriendo hacia la aldea Uchiha.

Cuando llegué al embarcadero, vi que Crystal estaba de pie, contemplando el horizonte. Corría un poco de aire, pero ella no parecía notarlo. Su pelo ondeaba ligeramente y lanzaba destellos anaranjados.

Bajé ligeramente las escaleras, como de costumbre, pero tampoco había formas, como ayer. Justo antes de llegar a ella, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa triste.

-Has venido.- dijo.- Es tarde, creí que ya no vendrías.

-Lo siento.- me disculpé.- Tuvimos que entrenar toda la mañana, y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No importa.- dijo, y se quedó mirando al horizonte.

-Tenías razón.- solté de pronto. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia mí.- Tengo que partir al ocaso. Tenemos una misión. Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues...- sen encogió de hombros.- Intuición femenina, supongo.

-Si hubiera sido eso, no te habrías molestado en decirme lo que me dijiste ayer.- Crystal se quedó muy sorprendida por mis palabras. Luego sonrió.- Por qué sonries?

-Eres muy listo .- contestó.- Pero supongo que no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Además, no pienso decirte cómo lo supe. Tal vez más adelante.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia con tanto secretismo.

-Estaré fuera un mes como mínimo.- dije.

-Ya lo s...

-Ya sé que lo sabes.- dije cortante. Crystal rió. Por qué en vez de dejarme tranquilo, como hacían todos, sonreía?

-Bueno, lo hubiera sabido tarde o temprano. Pero si quieres saber más de lo que sabes, será mejor que recuerdes lo que te dije.

-Repítemelo, para recordarlo mejor.- dije descaradamente, aunque lo único que quería era escuchar su voz.

Crystal suspiró y comenzó a recitar esas extrañas palabras:

- Si la buscas, la encontrarás. Si quieres seguir vivo al encontrarla por la oscuridad girarás. No hagas caso a lo que ves, sino a lo que tu corazón te dice. No te asustes al ver su entrada, pues nada de allí maldice. Si eres capaz de ver la pupila blanca junto a la flor de loto, podrás penetrar en ella y en su interior la más penosa de las vistas hallarás. Aunque las apariencias te engañen, allí se encuentran los tesoros más preciados para ti.

Durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo hablando, cerré los ojos. Quería concentrarme en sus palabras, recordar pacientemente en timbre de su voz. Era como una canción.

-Estás bien?- preguntó cuando abrí los ojos.

-Sí, sólo estaba intentando concentrarme en recordar la frase.

-Muy bien.- dijo, y miró de nuevo al horizonte.

No se cuantos minutos pasamos en silencio, pero podría asegurar que fueron los mejores de mi vida. Todo en silencio, todo en paz, y con la persona que más apreciaba. Era como el paraíso. Crystal volvió a hablar justo antes de que el sol empezara a ponerse.

-Será mejor que te vayas.- dijo.- Si no, vas a llegar tarde.

-Sí.- coincidí, y ambos nos dimos la vuelta y empezamos a andar escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegamos arriba, ella intentó sonreírme, pero su sonrisa se tornó una mueca.

-Estás triste porque me voy?- le pregunté. Ella se ruborizó.

-Un poco...- confesó. Esta vez sí sonrió.

-Entonces me temo que tendré que darte motivos para que no estés triste...- susurré, y me acerqué lentamente, para lograr un beso suyo.

A escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios, sentí como su mano se posaba delicadamente en mi pecho y me empujaba para atrás.

Me sentí como un estúpido.

-No te molestes.- dijo. Sonrió, y echó a correr una vez más por el callejón, para desaparecer una vez más.

Esta vez no me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Caminé cabizbajo por las calles de Konoha, sin ganas de irme a casa, ni de hacer misiones ni de nada. Quería que el mundo desapareciera por unos segundos. Estaba pensando en lo desdichado que era, cuando vi una imagen que me chocó.

Estaba frente a la casa de las Aoyama. Ya había anochecido, y la casa estaba completamente oscura. En una de las ventanas laterales del piso superior estaba Asamo, con la cara llena de luz y el pelo suelto, que daba reflejos dorados. Estaba cantando.

Nunca pensé que una persona con una maldición pudiera tener una voz tan celestial.

Su gato negro ronroneaba al compás de la melodía que entonaba la rubia. Cuando terminó de cantar, una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su mejilla, se dio al vuelta y cerró la ventana.

------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Había perdido la noción del tiempo con la canción. Había llegado adormilado a casa, y casi se me olvida que teníamos que salir al ocaso.

Llegué jadeante al lugar de encuentro. Todos estaban ya allí, incluido Kakashi-sensei.

-Llegas tarde, Sasuke-baka!- me gritó Naruto, señalándome con el dedo.

-Bah...- respondí.

-Sabes que es una falta ninja llegar tarde a clase, Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi, lo bastante serio para que empezara a preocuparme.

-Mira quien fue a hablar!!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura. A Kakashi le salió una enorme gota en la sien.

-Ejem, dejándome aparte, debería informar de esto a la Hokage. Restará algunos puntos de tu rendimiento académico. Podrías deleitarnos con el relato que explica por qué has llegado tarde?

-Seguro que Sasuke tenía una buena razón para llegar tarde.- le dijo Sakura a Kakashi-sensei.- Verdad, Sasuke??

-Me quedé dormido.- dije simplemente. Sakura se me quedó mirando muy sorprendida.

No pensaba decirles que casi había besado a Crystal y que me había quedado embobado con la canción de Asamo.

-Bien, ya que hemos escuchado tu interesantísimo relato, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Kakashi.

Asentimos, y nos pusimos en camino. Era obvio que teníamos que viajar por la noche, pues la oscuridad nos hacía casi invisibles a lo ojos de otros ninjas. Se suponía que teníamos que viajar en silencio, pero Sakura no dejaba de parlotear. Dejé de prestarle atención, hasta el momento que escuché unas palabras que me dejaron helado.

-... y casi choco con la chica-monstruo esa, la Aoyama. Realmente, son una familia de rubias huecas que no dejan tranquilo a nadie. Odio a la mayor, la que va de guay con las dos coletas, pero más odio a la chica-monstruo... por cierto, como se llamaba?

-Asamo.- respondí.- Asamo Aoyama.

-Sí, eso. Es una chica horrible, todo el rato odiando a la gente sin motivos. Sabeis lo que pasó una vez??

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Naruto, como siempre escuchando el relato de la pelirosa.

-Dicen – la cara de Sakura se ensombreció.- que una vez estaba paseando por el parque, junto al Ichiraku. Entonces un hombre medio borracho la cogió de la camiseta, y empezó a piropearla y a decirle cosas menos decentes. Entonces, con un simple gesto de su cara, el hombre cayó hacia atrás, le dio con el codo al plato que tenía un kunai, el kunai salió volando y cuando cayó le dio de lleno en el corazón. Y, obviamente, murió.

-Qué estremecedor, ttebayo!- dijo Naruto, con un exagerado escalofrío.

-No es para tanto.- dije, aunque la verdad es que sí que me inquietaba. Entonces me fijé en que Kakashi sensei tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios.- Kakashi-sensei, que quiere decir con eso de "son una familia de rubias huecas"?

-Ah, eso.- dijo Kakashi. Seguía conservando la sonrisa.- Quiere decir que todas las mujeres de la familia Aoyama tienen el pelo rubio.

-Todas?- pregunté, con un hilo de voz

-Absolutamente todas.- respondió Kakashi-sensei.

Me quedé en estado de _shock _y no volví a hablar durante todo el trayecto. Si todas las mujeres de la familia Aoyama eran rubias, por qué Crystal era pelirroja? Acaso me había mentido, y no pertenecía a esa familia? Tras varias horas divagando entre estos pensamientos, decidí preguntárselo a Kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei.- pregunté.- Hay algún miembro pelirrojo en la familia Aoyama?

Naruto y Sakura se volvieron hacia mi. Sabían perfectamente de quien estaba hablando. La sonrisa que hasta ahora había llevado Kakashi-sensei se esfumó.

-No, no hay ninguno.- dijo, con voz lúgubre.- Ni lo habrá, eso seguro. Y ahora, dejad de decir estupideces.

Guardamos silencio. De repente, Kakashi se había puesto de mal humor. A qué venía eso?

-Sasuke- oí a mi lado. Era Naruto.- Estabas hablando de Crystal, verdad?

Asentí.

-Yo también creo que todo esto es muy raro. Crees que se habrá teñido? O habrá ejecutado una técnica de transformación?

-Si fuera así, por qué iba a hacerlo?- pregunté en voz alta.

-Mirad!!- gritó Sakura, y señaló al rey sol, que se asomaba por detrás de una colina.

Contemplamos en silencio amanecer. Pensé en secreto que los rayos anaranjados del sol relucían casi tanto como el cabello de Crystal...

**Y hasta aquí el cap nOn!! No se si me habrá salido más largo o más corto que los demás, pero me gusta como me está quedando la trama. He tenido varios problemas para hacer este cap, no sabía cómo llegar a unas escenas u.ú. Pero bueno, esta terminado y quiero que siga adelante!!**

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review, si no os ha gustado, dejad review, y si solamente pasabais por aquí, dejad review .**

**Por favor ó.ò**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	10. Mizukage

**Ohayo!!!! He vuelto, lo creais o no!! Que increíble, incluso para mi... jeje, pero esque las vacaciones vuelven a una muuuuyy vaga, ademas de que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar la historia y de que ahora tengo más virus en el ordenador U. (inner// di q si ¬¬) Siento muchísimo la espera, ahora contestaré los reviews, q esta vez han sido bastantes!! Q feliz q estoy...**

**Kairi Minamoto:** Que bien que te gusten y que te encanten, Kairi-sama nOn, pero me temo que Kakashi es un poco roña y aun no podrá compartir la información... peor lo hará, xq si no yo le obligaré!!! ò.Ó Y me alegro de que te salieran bien los examenes nOn

**Sleath:** Me encanta de que no sepas casi nada de lo que tengo pensado escribir!!! Eso hace que cada dia me esfuerce mas y mas!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto en hacer el capitulo, gomen n.nU. Y sí, Kakashi va a ser un poco puñetero en esta historia. Aquí tienes el cap 10!!

**Natyta-chan:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones!! Tienes razon, toda esta historia es muy sospechosa, y tras ella se oculta un gran misterio... que no diré por ahora. Aquí tienes el capítulo 10!!

**Lia Du Black:** Linda crystal... que bonito suena... Me alegro de que te parezca misteriosa, ya que es eso lo que intento conseguir . Gracias por leer, aquí tienes el cap 10!!

**Y sin mas reviews que contestar, os dejo con el capitulo 10!!!**

Capítulo 10 : Mizukage

Dormimos durante todo el día en un pueblecito, sin ser interrumpidos por ningun enemigo ni nada parecido. Este detalle me resultó muy extraño.

Cuando anocheció, nos dirigimos a la Villa de la Niebla, pues estaba muy cerca de donde habíamos pasado el día, y los porteros nos recibieron sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

**-**Qué grande es esto, dattebayo!!- exclamó Naruto, fijando la vista en todos los edificios de la villa.

-Aunque es un tanto solitario...- susurró Sakura, y en ese momento un chico pasó corriendo y entró apresuradamente en una casa.

-No somos bien recibidos aquí...- apunté.

-Tranquilos, chicos, el palacio está muy cerca.- comentó Kakashi, que tras un largo día de sueño había recuperado el buen humor.

-Palacio?- preguntaron Naruto y Sakura.

Kakashi no respondió. Solamente siguió andando, y nosotros le seguimos. Anduvimos durante unos veinte minutos por toda la villa. Caray, no sabía que fuese tan grande...

-Donde diablos está el palacio, dattebayo??- gritó Naruto, bastante mosqueado.

.Ahí.- señaló Kakashi, y ante nosotros apareció un edificio hecho como de un tipo de cristal celeste, con varios torreones y rodeado por un foso.

-Quien va?- nos preguntó el guarda, armado con una katana.

-Somos mensajeros de la Villa de la Hoja, venimos a entregar una misiva al Mizzukage.- contestó Kakashi-sensei, señalando a su cinta.

-Claro, pasad.- dijo el guarda, algo desconfiado.

Echamos a andar por el puente, cuando de repente una ola que provenía del foso se echó encima de Kakashi-sensei, y lo empapó entero.

Entonces el guarda se dirigió hacia él y le quitó la carta. La observó con detenimiento, y se la devolvió al sensei.

-Qué ha pasado??- chilló una atontada y sorprendida Sakura.

-Está seca...- susurró Kakashi cuando el guarda le devolvió la carta.

-Una empleada os acompañará hasta el Mizukage. Por favor, esperad hasta que venga.

---------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------

-El Mizukage está aquí dentro. Por favor, sean pacientes. No solemos molestarle cuando está con su... entrenamiento.

Kakashi le dio las gracias a la chica que nos había acompañado, y abrió la puerta de la sala donde se suponía que debía de estar el Mizukage.

Cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que la sala era en realidad...

-Una piscina cubierta???- gritó Naruto, señalando la piscina.

-Dentro de un palacio???- prosiguió Sakura, también señalando a la piscina.

-Con tan rica decoración???- terminó Kakashi, señalando los muebles y cuadros que rodeaban la piscina.

Entonces los tres me miraron, como si quisiera que continuara con su sarta de tonterías.

Eché un vistazo a la piscina y me fijé en que había una chica nadando.

-Con una chica nadando?- pregunté, y entonces los tres me miraron muy sorprendidos, como si no se hubieran dado cuanta de ese detalle.

La chica había dejado de nadar, y estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina. Tenía el pelo azul largo hasta las caderas, los ojos azules y no más de veinte años. Llevaba un bañador azul oscuro y estaba intentando hacerse una coleta.

-Puedo preguntar quienes sois?- nos preguntó la chica.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros!!- gritó Naruto.- Donde está el Mizukage??

-Mizukage?- preguntó a su vez la chica.- Yo soy LA Mizukage.

-Eeeeeeh?????

-------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------

Después de una serie de equivocaciones, nos encontrábamos en el despacho de la Mizukage. Porque sí, era una chica. Parecía de instituto, llevaba su abundante pelo azul recogido en una coleta alta, y nos miraba tras su escritorio.

-A ver si lo he entendido...- murmuró Kakashi-sensei, de pie ante ella.- Se supone que debemos creer que tú eres la Mizukage?

-Sí.- respondió la chica.

-Y como puede ser que todos nos dijeran "el Mizukage"?

-Pues porque todos los Mizukage han sido hombres, y como yo soy la primera, pues se sigue diciendo así.

-Aun no nos has dicho tu nombre!!- gritó Sakura, pegando un golpe en su escritorio.

La chica cogió un vaso de agua y se lo tiró a la cara. (N/A: Bien por la Mizukage nOn)

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki Ishida, y vosotros todavía no os habéis presentado.

-Oh, es cierto!- recordó por un momento Kakashi.- Somos mensajeros de la Villa de la Hoja. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

-Así que Uzumaki y Uchiha...- dijo Mitsuki-sama, mirándonos a Naruto y a mí.- Así que ese chico tiene al Kyuubi sellado y y el otro es el superviviente del clan Uchiha... que interesante...

Cómo es que esta tía sabe tanto??? Me sorprende que una veinteañera sepa cosas de la villa de la hoja que ni siquiera saben la mayoría de los de nuestra villa... Acaso será como Tsunade?

-Sabes mucho para ser tan joven, Mitsuki-sama.- dijo Kakashi, mirando detenidamente a la Mizukage.

-Es que yo me entero de muchas cosas, Kakashi... sobre todo si me lo revelan las aguas y ellos...- dijo, y señaló a los cuadros de cinco hombres, supuestamente los cinco Mizukages que gobernaban antes la villa.

-Hablando de agua...- dijo Sakura.- Una especie de agua viviente atacó a Kakashi-sensei antes, cómo lo explicas??!!

La Mizukage miró a Sakura y volvió a tirarle el agua a la cara, que misteriosamente había vuelto al baso.

-Es una medida de seguridad.- dijo Mitsuki-sama.- Si realmente llevabais la carta que voy a recibir, el agua se tiraría hacia la persona que la portaba y lo empaparía. Si la carta estaba seca, eso querría decir que la misiva era la auténtica.

-Vaya medidas tan eficaces...- murmuré, y la Mizukage sonrió.

-Y tanto, chico. Las diseñó mi bisabuelo.- dijo, y señaló al primer cuadro, que mostraba a un hombre con el pelo largo y azul.- Y bien, donde está esa carta?

Kakashi se acercó hacia la mesa y le entregó la carta a la Mizukage. Ella se levantó y la leyó varias veces. Luego abrió mucho los ojos, estrujó la carta y anduvo en círculos alrededor del escritorio.

-Ocurre algo, Mitsuki-sama?- preguntó cortésmente Kakashi.

-Es terrible.- murmuró la Mizukage.- No había ocurrido nada parecido desde la Catástrofe Masefield... La recuerdas, verdad?

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego asintió.

-Lamento no poder confiaros el contenido de la misiva aún, pero esto es importante..- Mitsuki-sama se puso de repente muy seria- Es mi petición que os quedéis a pasar unos días en mi palacio, pues necesito reorganizar mis pensamientos.

-Será un honor, Mitsuki-sama.- dijo Naruto, golpeándose el pecho.-Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta.

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Naruto. Ni yo mismo recordaba que él hubiera dicho algo con aquel tono de voz. Hasta la Mizukage estaba sorprendida. Pero él debió de darse cuenta, porque luego añadió:

-A que me ha salido muy natural, Sakura-chan?

Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, mientras la Mizukage se reía.

-Nagisha os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones.- dijo, mientras una chica mas o menos de su edad aparecía en el umbral.- Que paséis una estancia agradable.

Seguimos a Naguisha, que al vernos pareció ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Que chico tan curioso...- oí decir a la Mizukage.

--------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------

-Vaaya, esto es precioso!!- exclamó Sakura, mirando por la ventana de nuestra habitación.

La misma era muy grande y espaciosa, tenía cuatro camas separadas y parecía estar ambientada en el fondo del mar. Naruto paseaba por ella intranquilo.

-Pues yo voy a dar una vuelta!- dijo, y salió por la puerta.

-Sasuke, acompáñale.- dijo Kakashi, sin distraerse ni un momento de su libro.

Lancé un bufido, y me dispuse a seguir a Naruto. Tuve la suerte de que el dobe estaba contemplando las pinturas que adornaban el pasillo.

-Sasuke, a ti también te parece extraño?- me preguntó nada más verme.

-El qué?- respondí sin comprender.

-Creo que la Mizukage oculta más de lo que parece.- me contestó, con aire misterioso.- qué será todo ese rollo de la Catástrofe Masefield? Y por qué Kakashi-sensei se puso tan nervioso al oirlo? Todo esto me huele a chamusquina.

-Por una vez, debo darte la razón, dobe.- dije, aunque me costó lo mío.

-Pues entonces, exploremos!!- exclamó, y echó a correr por todo el palacio.

Creo que el carácter de Naruto es indescriptible, como el de Crystal, que curiosamente cada vez que oigo el nombre " Masefield" lo relaciono con ella. Será por algo que ella ha hecho? O por esa extraña prediccion?

Caminé tras Naruto, mientras él curioseaba en todas las habitaciones.

-Mira Sasuke, el despacho de la Mizukage!! Vamos a entrar!!- exclamó, y entró por la puerta del despacho.

-Espera, Naruto!- grité, y le seguí.

El despacho estaba desierto. Ante nosotros estaba el escritorio, y sobre él únicamente había una foto que no estaba antes. Naruto se acercó y la cogió.

-Qué raro es esto...- dijo Naruto, y yo me aproximé para ver la foto.

En ella estaban la Mizukage y otra chica más, con el pelo Castaño anaranjado corto y los ojos verdes.

-Se parece a...- murmuró Naruto, pero un ruido le interrumpió.

-Qué hacéis aquí??!!- gritó la Mizukage. Íbamos a contestar cuando algo atravesó la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos...

**Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo!!! Lamento que sea tan corto, pero lo estoy haciendo con prisas y es tarde ya. Por cierto, si quereis saber más sobre el aspecto de la mizukage o algo relacionado con ella, buscad imágenes de Mitsuki Hayase.**

**Lo de siempre, si os ha gustado, dejad review, si no os ha gustado, dejad review, y si solamente pasabais por aquí, dejad review .**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	11. ¿Ataque? La Catastrofe Masefield

**Ohayo!! Volví, después de... dos meses???? las lectoras envian una mirada asesina Oh, gomen!!. ToT Las vacaciones, los deberes y otros fics em han mantenido ocupada durante todo este tiempo... aunque hubiera sido peor si no llego a actualizar en seis meses... bueno, ahora contestaré a los reviews:**

**Sleath: **Siento haberme puesto tan vaga... gommen Un.n, y con de que no sabes mucho, no me referia a la historia original de Naruto, si no a mmi fic Un.n Y respecto a la foto... se revelará en este capitulo. Perdon por el retraso!

**Ankoku Nosaka: **Vaya, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Nadie me había dicho anda tan especial sobre mi fic! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y perdon por el retraso!

**LA puta Cocodrila: **No se que te he hecho, ni xq me llamas así, solo te diré hola y adios n.n

**Kairi Minamoto: **Yeah! Sabía que acertaba con el final. Sí, y la mizukage va a ser la leche, me parece a mi. Y lo del gato... era gardfield xDDD. También los misterios de la niña y de Masefield se revelarán en este cap... Perdon por el retraso a ti tambien.

**Y sin más reviews que contestar,q ue comience el capítulo 11!!!**

Capítulo 11¿Ataque? La Catastrofe Masefield

Una flecha estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Uah!! Nos atacan!- gritó Naruto, mirando a todos lados.

-No, baka.- dije, cogiendo la flecha.- Es una misiva.

-Una qué?- preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

-Una carta.- aclaró Mitsuki-sama, y me arrebató al flecha.

Deslió la carta y la leyó con rapidez.

-Mmm.- murmuró.- Así que era exactamente como decía en la carta de Tsunade...

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Kakashi y Sakura, esta con la cara morada.

-Hemos venido en cuanto hemos escuchado los cristales.- dijo Kakashi. Sakura se tocaba constantemente la cara.

-Qué le ha pasado a la niña?- preguntó Mitsuki-sama, señalando a Sakura.

-Ah, eso.- murmuró Kakashi.- Es que estaba asomada la ventana, fue a salir fuera, la ventana se cerró y le dio en toda la cara. (N/A: la ventana es de estas que se suebn hacia arriba, por eso le dio en la cara a Sakura.)

-Oh.- murmuró la Mizukage.- Menuda inútil...

-Tú si que eres una inútil, pedazo de...!- gritó Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida cuando la Mizukage volvió a echarle el agua a la cara.

-Déjate de tonterías, tenemos cosas más graves de las que preocuparnos.- dijo, y le pasó la carta a Kakashi.- Leela.

Kakashi abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_A la Mizukage:_

_Como va todo? Esperamos que mal, aunque seguro que nosotros estamos peor. El motivo por el que os enviamos esta misiva no es otro que el de indicaros que esta noche acudiremos a vuestro palacio. Los motivos, no vamos a decíroslo, faltaría menos. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que rodarán cabezas. Estad preparada._

_Antis._

-Antis?- pregunté, algo confuso.

-Sí.- dijo la Mizukage.- Tsunade me lo advirtió en la carta que me habéis entregado. En ella me advertía de que se habían visto a Antis de la Villa de la Niebla por los alrededores de Konoha, y de que me guardara. Al parecer son muy peligrosos.- se sentó en el escritorio, puso las manos como yo solía hacerlo, y nos miró.- Confío en que puedo contar con vosotros.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Kakashi.

-Ya te lo dije antes, te protegeré con mi vida, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto, ajustándose la cinta.

-Yo también, Mitsuki-sama!- chilló Sakura. Mitsuki-sama estuvo a punto de coger el vaso.

Yo asentí.

-Bien.- dijo, y se bebió el agua.- Entonces habrá que darles la bienvenida que se merecen. Marchaos a preparaos.

Los cuatro nos dimos la vuelta, dispuestos a marcharnos. Justo cuando Naruto-dobe y yo íbamos a cruzar la puerta, la Mizukage nos agarró de los hombros a ambos.

-Que sea la última vez que entráis en mi despacho y tocáis cosas que no tenéis que tocar.- dijo con voz siniestra y susurrante.

Naruto tragó saliva y yo asentí. Nos soltó y corrimos detrás del sensei, mientras las puertas del despacho se cerraban tras nosotros.

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

-Falta mucho para que vengan, ttebayo?

Sakura y la Mizukage miraron a Naruto con muy mala leche. Sakura cogió a Naruto de la cabeza y empezó a zarandearle. Eso sí, en el más absoluto silencio.

-Dejadlo ya.- dijo Kakashi.

El despacho de la Mizukage parecía muy tenebroso a oscuras. Mitsuki-sama estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la mirada perdida. Sakura y Naruto estaban de espaldas a la gran ventana que había detrás del escritorio. Yo estaba en medio de la habitación y Kakashi, junto a la puerta.

De repente, la Mizukage miró en dirección a Sakura, que inmediatamente dejó de zarandear a Naruto.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...- susurró.

Y vaya si tenía razón. En apenas un segundo, una sombra apareció detrás de Sakura y rompió el cristal con una fuerza brutal. El sensei y yo corrimos hacia ellos y mientras él cogía a Naruto y Sakura, yo me colocaba en frente de la Mizukage.

-No os va a servir de nada protegerla a ella.- dijo una grave voz de mujer, señalando a Mitsuki-sama.

-Y eso por qué?- gritó Naruto, escapando de los brazos del sensei.

-Porque es una asesina.- respondió la mujer, que salió de las sombras y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era una anciana ya entrada en años.

-Pero si sólo es una vieja estúpida!- gritó Sakura, señalando a la mujer.

Entonces ésta, con un rápido movimiento, se acercó a Sakura y la golpeó con tal fuerza que la chica salió disparada. La placa, que mostraba el símbolo de la Niebla atravesado por una raya, brilló a la luz de la luna.

-Esta mujer...- dijo Kakashi.

-Exacto, soy una Anti de la Niebla.- dijo, y corrió hacia la Mizukage.

Logré verla a tiempo y le agarré de una muñeca, al tiempo de que la golpeaba en el vientre. La mujer se echó hacia atrás y se rió.

-Déjala, Sasuke.- dijo Mitsuki-sama, mientras me agarraba del hombro.- Sólo es una. Los guardias se encargarán de ella.

-No lo creo.- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Nos giramos y vimos a tres personas, todas con las placas rayadas. Eran un hombre de mediana edad, un anciano y una chica de la misma edad que la Mizukage.

-Y eso por qué?- gritó Mitsuki-sama.

-Porque ya los hemos... visitado.- dijo el anciano. Mitsuki-sama abrió mucho los ojos.

-A qué habéis venido?- dijo Naruto, que se encontraba junto a Sakura, la cual se había desmayado a causa del golpe. Activé mi Sharingan.

-Ya te lo he dicho.- dijo la anciana.- Hemos venido a matar a la asesina!

-Asesina?- dije, algo enfadado.- En qué os basáis para decir eso?

-Esta mujer...- dijo el hombre de mediana edad.- Permitió que muchos ninjas de la villa fueran a solucionar la sangrienta Catastrofe Masefield...

-Y murieron todos.- dijo el anciano.

-Incluidos nuestros hijos y familiares.- concluyó la anciana.

La chica ni siquiera se había movido.

-Pero pudieron morir de todas formas, hubieran ido o no.- dijo Kakashi, mostrando su Sharingan.

-No!- gritó la chica joven. La miré y vi que sus ojos estaban desorbitados.- Un ninja superior de la Hoja como tú debería saberlo. Todos los que fueron allí murieron! Y todo porque la caprichosa de la 'Mizukage'- esto lo dijo con sarcasmo.- quería salvar a su mejor amiga.

Los tres miramos a la Mizukage. Ésta había mirado al suelo.

-Mitsuki-sama...?- la llamó Kakashi.

-...tiene razón.- dijo. Su voz sonó entrecortada, temblorosa.- Quise salvar a mi amiga y por mi culpa murieron todos.

Mitsuki-sama cayó de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Patético...-dijo el de mediana edad.

La chica, que hasta ahora no había dejado de temblar, corrió hacia la Mizukage y sacó un kunai.

_-_Naruto!- grité, pero él ya había comenzado a formar su Rasengan, y yo hice lo mismo con el Chidori.

-No! Es demasiado peligroso!- gritó Kakashi.- Esto es un espacio cerrado, los daños...!

No pudo continuar la frase, pues Naruto y yo nos habíamos lanzado hacia la chica, que gritó al recibir el impacto de nuestros ataques. La lanzamos por la ventana, y no pudimos evitar estremecernos al oír como su peso muerto caía al jardín con un golpe seco.

-Midori...- dijo la anciana, mirando por la ventana. Luego nos miró a nosotros.- La habeis matado! Asesinos!

Se lanzó a por nosotros, pero los dos hombres la sujetaron de los brazos.

-Déjalo, Sachiko...- dijo el anciano.- Esos ataques son demasiado poderosos como para poder contrarrestarlos a tiempo.

-Nos matarian a nosotros también.- dijo el de mediana edad.

-...- la anciana pareció reflexionar un poco.- Esto no quedará así.

Y salieron por donde habían venido. Aunque antes de marcharse, la anciana recogió el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

-Os encontráis mejor?- dijo Kakashi, mientras le tendía un vaso de agua a la Mizukage.

-Sí, mas o menos...- contestó ella.

Habíamos logrado dejar que llorara hace un buen rato. Además, Sakura ya se había despertado, aunque estaba algo mareada. Lo más curioso era que la Mizukage no había soltado la foto que Naruto y yo habíamos encontrado un día antes en su despcho.

-Nos vas a explicar lo que pasó?- preguntó Naruto, algo conmocionado por la muerte de la chica.

-Claro.- dijo la Mizukage, algo más tranquila.-Todo ocurrió cuando en esta villa mandaba el tercer Mizukage. Este hombre era el mayor tirano que la Villa de la Niebla había tenido. El caso es que un grupo de personas se rebeló y se fue de la villa, creando por los alrededores una nueva llamada 'Villa Secreta de las Mareas'.Nadie sabía su posición, y se decía además que los habitantes tenían algo especial para entrar en ella.

-Y qué tiene que ver eso con la Catastrofe Masefield?- dije con sarcasmo.

-No me interrumpas.- dijo la Mizukage.- En esa villa, había un clan que destacaba entre los otros por su 'barrera de sangre'. Se le conocía como el clan Masefield, en el que todos tenian el pelo anaranjado y los ojos verdes. Todos en esa villa tenían nombres ingleses. Resulta, que antes de que yo me hiciera Mizukage, conocí a una chica. Tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos verde oscuro. Esa niña se llamaba Haruka, y era miembro del clan Masefield. Era muy tímida, y la pobre no tenía amigas, hasta que llegué yo.

Pero ocurrió aquello.

-El qué ocurrió?-preguntó Naruto. Me fijé en que Kakashi se había puesto pálido.

-Pues...- continuó.- que un día, unos ninjas de la Hoja siguieron a un miembro de esa villa. Creyeron que eran enemigos, y encontraron la villa y mataron a todas las personas que había allí. Yo intenté que mandaran a ninjas superiores, y lo hicieron, pero todo fue en vano. El clan al que enviaron los de la Hoja mataron a todos, incluidos nuestros ninjas. La villa quedó arrasada. Aunque dicen que alguien sobrevivió, pero creo que sólo es una leyenda..

Kakashi se había puesto pálido. Y Naruto también. Sakura simplemente miraba con la vista perdida al horizonte.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que os vayais ya.

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

-Es horrible.- dijo Naruto. Hacía tiempo que nos habíamos ido de la Villa de la Niebla.- Y tú todo esto lo sabías, sensei!

-Claro que lo sabía.- dijo Kakashi, con la voz entrecortada.- Mi padre votó para decidir si era necesario enviar al clan...

-Lo que me gustaría sería encontrar esa villa perdida...- apuntó Sakura.

Naruto y yo nos miramos. Teníamos una idea de quién podía ser el superviviente de la Catastrofe Masefield.

'_Si la buscas, la encontrarás.'_

Su voz volvió a resonar como un eco en mi cabeza. Me sorprendió tanto escucharla de nuevo que me paré en seco.

-Sasuke, qué te pasa?- dijo Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun?- oi a Sakura.

Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí un pequeño sendero que se apartaba del camino.

-La encontraré.- susurré, y me encaminé por ese caminillo oculto, seguido de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y hasta aquí el cap!! Posiblemente la mayoría de la gente que ha leido el capítulo tiene una idea de quien es el 'superviviente Masefield'. Si es que os lo he puesto en bandeja!**

**Ya sabéis, si os gustó dejad review, si no también y si sólo pasabais por aquí también!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE hannah-hm**


	12. La Villa De Las Mareas

**Ohayo!!!! (suenan grillos) Otra vez!!! T-T Otra vez dos meses sin actualizar el fic... (empieza a darse contra la pared) Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... pero he tenido que hacer muchos fics que prometi (y todavía quedan 4) y además están las clases, que ya hemos empezado con los examenes!! Joder, que es la tercera semana!! En, fin, las reviews...**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Hola!! Contesta las reviews!! Ò.ó Y ya sabras quien es la superviviente Masefield, ya... MUAJAJAJA!! Sí, Sakura es una basura rosa que encima habla o.o. Y me diste una idea con lo de Tsunade 2... (piensa en la gemela 'buena' de Tsunade...) Dejémoslo. Aquí tienes el capítulo 12!!

**X-Haiass-X: **Hola!! Desde que nos 'conocemos' ya has cambiado dos veces de nombre... o eran tres??? Bueno, da igual. Vaya, así que has tenido que volver a leer el 9 y el 10... ahora tendras q leer el 10 y el 11!!! Que mal asunto... Lo siento, pero, como has elido mas arriba, he estado ocupada en estos dos meses. Intentare actualizar antes!! Que horrible, ItachiXSakura!! Los he visto a montones, pero q se le va a hacer, le gente es retorcida... Aquí tienes el capitulo 12!!

**Y con tan solo dos reviews contestados, que comience el capítulo!!**

Capítulo 12: La Villa De Las Mareas

Oía cientos de ruidos a mi alrededor. Entre ellos, el ruido de los tres siguiéndome, y sus voces haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

-Sasuke-kun, a donde vamos?- preguntó Sakura abrazándose.

-Seguro que se ha vuelto loco!- gritó Naruto, y Sakura le dio un golpe.- Au!

-Sasuke...- me llamaba a cada rato Kakashi.

Pero yo no escuchaba a ninguno. Algo extraño se había apoderado de mí, y quería aprovechar este periodo posiblemente corto de tiempo.

Su voz volvía a resonar en mi cabeza como el eco en las montañas, sus palabras se clavaban en mí como cuchillos afilados. Su rostro se me aparecía cada vez que alzaba la vista al cielo...

-Sasuke!- gritó Sakura.

-Sasuke!- gritó Naruto.

Sasuke!- gritó Kakashi.

Pero yo no les hacía caso. Miré de un lado a otro. El camino se dividía en dos. Un sendero claro, que parecía muy acogedor, y otro sendero oscuro y siniestro, nada apetecible. (N/A: vamos, lo tipico)

-Sasuke-kun, vamos por el camino bonito!!- dijo Sakura, sonriéndome y tirando a la vez de mi para que la siguiera. Ya iba a hacerle caso cuando de nuevo, su voz.

"_Si quieres seguir vivo al encontrarla por la oscuridad girarás."_

-La oscuridad...- dije.

-Qué?- dijo Sakura, e intentó sujetarme, pero yo me dirigí hacia el camino oscuro.

-Vuelve, Sasuke!- gritó Naruto, pero yo no le escuchaba. Tan sólo su voz.

Entré en el camino oscuro, seguido por los otros. Tal vez temen dejarme sólo. Pero me extraña que no me detengan. Miré de reojo y vi a Kakashi con expresión cansada. ¿Qué oculta?

-Muy bien, Sasuke, has elegido el camino bueno, bien...- dijo Naruto, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Alcé la vista al frente y vi que un enorme muro de hojas se alzaba ante nosotros. Lo miré bien, y resulta que eran ramas de árboles juntas a modo de barrera. Fruncí el ceño. No podía haberme equivocado...

-Ves como teníamos que habernos ido por el camino bonito?- me dijo Sakura, con cara de pena y agarrándome del brazo. Pero no la escuché, porque de nuevo, su voz vino a mi mente como una aparición.

"_No hagas caso a lo que ves, sino a lo que tu corazón te dice."_

-No.- dije, con voz firme.- Vamos por aquí.

Naruto suspiró. Creo que empezaba a creer que realmente me había vuelto loco. No me importaba. Nada importaba. Mi corazón me decía que había algo ahí, y que debía descubrirlo, así que avancé hasta el muro.

-Loco...-dijo Naruto. Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos.- ¿Cree que...- corrí- ...así logrará pasar?

Estaba preparado para el impacto. No me importaba. Ya parecía oir a Naruto y Sakura riéndose, y a Kakashi suspirando nuevamente, pero no oí anda. No sentí nada. Nada de nada. Había pasado limpiamente por el muro. Me giré y vi a los demás pasar, mirándome con asombro. Es como si sólo fuera un muro de agua.

-¿Cómo has sabido que...?- preguntó Naruto.

Sonreí con superioridad y me giré, mirando el claro que había a unos doscientos metros. Corrí, y los demás detrás mía. A cada paso que me iba acercando a aquel extraño lugar, mi corazón empezaba a latir más y más.

Hasta que me paré en seco.

Detrás mía, Sakura chilló y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Naruto soltó una exclamación de asombro, y Kakashi simplemente suspiró. Supongo que ninguno nos lo esperábamos.

Una enorme montaña con unas extrañas inscripciones se alzaba ante nosotros. Y a unos veinte metros, tres estacas con cráneos humanos, que claramente llevaban allí algún tiempo. Me acerqué a ellos y pude observarlos mejor. La primera era la más pequeña, obviamente de un niño de no más de cinco años. La tercera era la que parecía más antigua, por lo que supuse que era de un anciano. Y en la estaca central no había nada. Tan sólo un poco de sangre reseca.

Algo turbado por la vista, tuve las ganas de irme.

'No te asustes al ver su entrada, pues nada de allí maldice' 

Sonreí para mis adentros. Esta chica realmente era muy lista.

-Vamonos, Sasuke.- dijo Sakura entre sollozos. Seguía tapándose la cara.

-Sakura.- dije, con mi característica voz sombría.- Si ni siquiera eres capaz de ver un cráneo humano, no sólo no serás una buena ninja, si no que ni siquiera podrás ser médico. Eres patética.

Sakura lloró más alto, pero siguió tapándose la cara.

-Sasuke...- dijo Naruto.- No debes de ser tan cruel con Sakura-chan.

Pero no le hice caso. Había visto algo extraño entre los matorrales que rodeaban a las estacas. Un reflejo blanco que brillaba con el sol. Me acerqué, y cogí el susodicho objeto. Era la calavera que faltaba.

Me di la vuelta y se la enseñé a los demás, que me miraron con sorpresa.

-Esta es de alguien joven.- dije, examinando los huesos.- No más de veinte años.

-Un varón.- dijo Kakashi, hablando por primera vez en horas.

-Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó Naruto, cogiendo a Sakura para evitar que viera el nuevo cráneo.

-Porque la cabeza es más grande que la de una mujer.- dijo Kakashi, midiendo el cráneo con los dedos.

Yo me di la vuelta y la puse en la estaca del medio. Sentí un escalofrío, pero no le di importancia. Me volví de nuevo hacia al grupo, y vi que Kakashi no estaba. Éste se había acercado a la montaña y observaba las inscripciones del muro. Ayudé a Naruto a traer a la delicada de Sakura hacia el muro, y luego me puse a examinarlo con el sensei.

Parecían jeroglíficos, millones de signos que se juntaban para formar un texto comprensible.

-¿Sabes que quiere decir?- le pregunté a Kakashi, sin mirarlo. Negó.- Lo suponía.

Examiné con los dedos los símbolos, hasta que me topé con el signo de una flor de loto. Y de nuevo, el recuerdo de su voz.

'_Si eres capaz de ver la pupila blanca junto a la flor de loto, podrás penetrar en ella y en su interior la más penosa de las vistas hallarás.'_

Junto a la flor de loto, había un ojo. Era extraño. El ojo tenía la pupila coloreada de un blanco luminoso, y una especie de pétalos también blancos la rodeaban, formando una cruz.(N/A: como el signo de sumar, la pupila en el centro y los supuestos pétalos la rodean. '+')

Toqué la pupila con la punta de los dedos, y de repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Kakashi logró apartarme justo antes de que la montaña empezara a abrirse por la mitad.

-Qué has hecho?- me preguntó Naruto, cogiendo a Sakura.

Y tan repentinamente como había empezado, paró. Alcé la vista y vi que se había formado un pasadizo que se iba hundiendo en el suelo poco a poco. Sonreí con superioridad.

-Vamos.- dije, y corrí hacia el pasadizo. Los tres, como ya era costumbre en ese día, corrieron tras de mí.

Era extraño, porque había escalones. Alguien debió de construirlo. Caminamos en silencio hasta el final del pasadizo, de donde emanaba una luz. Corrí de nuevo hasta el final, y la luz me deslumbró por unos instantes. Cuando logré acostumbrarme a la vista , lo primero que vi fue un cartel que decía:

'BIENVENIDOS A LA VILLA DE LAS MAREAS'

Y detrás del mismo, un pequeño pueblo. Pasamos tranquilamente, pero tras observarlo mejor, nos dimos cuenta de que en el suelo había tal cantidad de sangre seca que casi no dejaba ver el color real del suelo.

-Aquí tuvo lugar una gran matanza...- dijo Naruto, observando el pequeño pueblo con la mirada perdida.

-Creo...- murmuré.- que estamos en la aldea de la Catastrofe Masefield...

-------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Habíamos estado andando por la aldea gran parte de la tarde. Tal como me dijo Crystal, '_Aunque las apariencias te engañen, allí se encuentran los tesoros más preciados para ti'_

Y tenía parte de razón. Aquella aldea fue en su día tranquila, pacífica, y sobre todo, hermosa y próspera. Indagando, descubrí una enorme casa con el signo de la misma flor de loto que había encontrado en el muro. Me decidí a entrar.

-Mirad, Sasuke ha encontrado algo!- gritó Sakura, como siempre, siguiéndome.

Todos se reunieron donde yo estaba, y no tuve más remedio que entrar con ellos.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre. Había sangre por todo el suelo y las paredes. Muy tétrico. Sakura se agarró al sensei y a Naruto, muerta de miedo. Fuimos abriendo habitación por habitación, sin encontrar nada más que escombros y objetos quemados.

Hasta que la encontré.

Una habitación, al parecer de una niña pequeña. Con las sabanas azules y el símbolo de la flor por todas partes, en las cortinas, la cama, alguna ropa... Me llamó la atención simplemente porque era la única habitación que estaba intacta de toda la casa.

-Bueno.- dijo el sensei cuando terminamos de explorar la casa.- Yo creo que se acabó.

-Mirad!- gritó Naruto, señalando algo en la pared de la sala principal.

Nos acercamos y vimos un cuadro muy viejo. Eran una familia. Un hombre pelinaranja de ojos verdes, una mujer con el cabello color coral y los ojos verde esmeralda, un chico de unos veinte años pelinaranja y los ojos verdes, y una niña. Una niña pequeña, de no más de tres años, con el pelo naranja vivo y los ojos grandes y verdes. Sonreía.

-Cuantas vidas rotas...- susurró Naruto, con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí...- dije, mirando fijamente el cuadro.

-------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Empezaba a anochecer. Habíamos salido de aquella villa hacía un par de horas.

.-Que traumante...- susurró Sakura, bastante traumatizada por la vista de aquella siniestra villa.

-Pues sí.- dijo el sensei.- Mañana ya será otro día.

Acampamos y pasamos la noche en un claro del camino. Yo no pegué ojo en toda la noche. Primero, por el recuerdo de aquella extraña villa, y segundo, por la emoción de ver de nuevo a Crystal.

Crystal... Pronto volveré a escuchar su voz...

_**Continuará...**_

**Y hasta aquí llegó!! Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar mas prontito Un.n**

**Si os gustó dejad review, si no dejad review, y si sólo pasabais por aquí, dejad review!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	13. Confesiones

**Ohayo!!! Sii, ya se que es tardisoimo para actualizar, pero he tenido que hacer otros fics que me corria mas urgencia hacerlos... Sin contar que se me quito la vena narutil durante un par de meses, pero ha vuelto!!!!! nOn Ahora, las reviews:**

**Passeri: **Hola!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es un alivio saber que sigue guardando la intriga. Y vaia, nadie me habia descrito asi nunca a Crystal. Perdon por la tardanza!!

**X-Haiass-X: **Siento tardar tanto ToT, pero es que no tengo tiempo, y mas ahora con los examenes. Jeje, gracias por los halagos n//n Y lo de la foto... ya leeras 'chan, chan'. A ver si puedo ir actualizando cada semana. Perdon por la tardanza!!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Seh, seh, una review muy currada ¬¬ xDD es... coña. Espero que em cuentes esas teorias que tienes!! Perdon por la tardanza!!

**Y una ultima cosa: mi teclado últimamente se ha vuelto loco y no me pone las tildes. Asi que si veis algo raro en la historia, no hay duda, es culpa del teclado.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir, os dejo con el capitulo!!!**

Capitulo 13: Confesiones

Nos levantamos temprano. Yo estaba bastante ansioso, aunque se tuvo que notar demasiado porque Sakura me miraba mucho, mas de lo habitual.

-Sasuke, se puede saber que te pasa?- me pregunto, pero yo no le hice caso. Estaba en las nubes.

Andamos a paso ligero durante todo el camino, en el que no dije ninguna palabra. Oia a Naruto y Sakura parlotear como cotorras, pero no los escuchaba. A veces oia a sensei intentar separarles porque se habian puesto a discutir otra vez, pero tampoco escuchaba nada. Tan solo su recuerdo era la unica voz en mi mente.

A mediodia llegamos a la villa, y en cuanto vi sus enormes puertas, corri hacia ellas como un poseído.

-Sasuke, vuelve!- grito Sakura.- Tenemos que informar a Tsunade de nuestra llegada!!

-Dejalo.- contesto Naruto.- Esta loco.

------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------

Estuve toda la tarde dando vueltas por mi casa, pensando que hacer, que decirle. Cuando me decidi, me puse la camiseta que ella me habia regalado, y corri por toda la villa en su busca.

Cuando llegue a mi aldea, no me entretuve en recordar anda, solo queria verla a ella. Esperaba que no se hubiera olvidado de mi en este ultimo mes. (N/A: Si, señoras y señores, se supone que habia pasado un mes!!)

Ya había llegado a las escaleras y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me inundó al verla sentada allí de nuevo, con la misma ropa, el mismo pelo ondeante y las mismas formas en el agua. Cuando intenté bajar el primer escalón, la última forma se rompió y en su lugar apareció mi rostro, luego mi cuerpo... Y en cuanto lo pisé, la figura se había deshecho, como todas las veces anteriores. (N/A: Aquí esta la super frase!!)

Baje con disimulada tranquilidad las escaleras, cruce el puente y me sente a su lado.

-Hola, Sasuke.- me dijo, sin mirarme. Habia una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola.- conteste, mirándola. No habia cambiado nada.

-Me has echado de menos?

------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya, asi que al final lo que te dije te sirvio.- me contesto, sonriente. Le habia estado contando todo lo que nos habia pasado en la misión.

-Si.- conteste, sonriéndole a la vez.- Tengo la impresión de que tu querias que fuera a esa villa.

Crystal no me contesto, solo miro al agua. Me acerque un poco a ella.

-Me lo vas a contar?- susurre. Ella volvio a sonreír, esta vez con superioridad.

-Que pasaria si no lo hiciera?- me contesto. Yo me acerque mas a ella.- Vale, vale, he captado la idea...

-Mas te vale.- dije, apartándome de ella.- Ya es hora de que me cuentes lo que queda de ti, Crystal.

Suspiro, comenzo a hablar.

-La verdad es que no me llamo Aoyama Crystal. Mi verdadero nombre es Masefield Crystal, y como sabras, pertenezco al Clan Masefield, de la Villa de las Mareas. Mi clan era el mas poderoso de la villa, pues nosotros la habiamos fundado y habiamos acogido en ella a montones de rebeldes que luchaban contra el Mizukage. El caso es que un dia,, uno de nuestros agricultores fue a comerciar con la Hoja, y alli fue seguido. No recuerdo quien mando a los ANBU, pero no fue el Hokage. Bueno, aquellos ANBU siguieron a aquel hombre y atacaronmi aldea. Sabes quienes eran los ANBU?

-Gente del clan Uchiha...- susurre. Lo sabia de sobra por las historias que me habia contado mi padre.

-Exacto.- continuo ella.- Pero tu todo esto lo sabes. El caso es que se limitaron a matar a todo el mundo de aquella aldea, pero mi gente lucho. Mi madre, que era la esposa del jefe del clan, me cogio y me llevo lejos. Pero la atraparon. Vi como cogian a mi amdre y la mataban. Vi como atacaban a mi padre y lo atravesaban con una katana. Vi como cogian a mi hermano Brooklyn y le cortaban la cabeza de un tajo. Entonces mi mente infantil sufrio algo, y en mi se formo esto.

Sus ojos cambiaron. Se habian vuelto azules, con forma de petalos alrededor de la pupila blanca. Como en la pared.

-Que...?- musite.

-Esto...- dijo, señalando sus ojos.- Se llama Uranai. Prediccion. Esla barrera de sangre de mi clan. Nos permite saber el pasado, presente y futuro, y gracias a una técnica...- movio los pies en el agua, y las ondas se unieron formando imágenes.-... nos permite reflejarlas en el agua.

Vi algo horrible. Una niña pelirroja llena de sangre jadeaba frente a un lugar de agua. Lo sabia porque lo que estaba viendo era el reflejo de esa agua. De repente, la niña se giro y grito, y algo de sangre cayo en el agua. La niña volvio a gritar y en sus ojos aparecio ese reflejo azul. Se volvio y ataco a algo que no se reflejaba en el agua. La niña no parecia tener mas de tres años, y la habia visto en el cuadro. Era...

-Yo.- dijo Crystal, cortando la vision.- Mate a mucha gente, aunque no lo recuerdo bien. Fui la unica superviviente. Después de eso, me aleje de la villa y estuve corriendo por los bosques durante meses, hasta que alguien me encontro y me llevo a la Villa de la Hoja, donde Aoyama-san me adopto y me crio como una hija suya. No fui a la escuela ninja hasta los 12 años, porque madre no queria que se sospechara anda sobre mi pelo. Yo era la bastarda de las Aoyama. Sufri mucho.

-Entonces...- susurre.- Tu debes de odiarme.

-No.- me dijo, y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa. Volvia a tener los ojos verdes.- Tu no mataste a mis padres. Tu no me hiciste daño. No te odio. Ademas, los que hicieron daño ya estan muertos... no es asi?

La mire con lastima. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Bueno, si, pero no de esta manera.

-Recuerdas cuando estuviste en el hospital el dia que mataron a tu familia?- em dijo Crystal, algo mas animado.

-Si, pero que tiene que ver?- pregunte.

Ella no me contesto. Solo se limito a mover de nuevo los pies, de forma que las ondas formaron nuevas imágenes.

En ellas me vi, de pequeño, saliendo de mi casa, tras comprobar que, efectivamente, mis padres habian muerto. Lloraba.

-Por que lloras?- pregunto una voz de niña a mis espaldas. Mi yo infantil se giro, y aparecio una chica pelirroja detrás de una pared.- Te has quedado solo?

Mi yo se giro. No queria que nadie em viera.

-Yo tambien estoy sola.- contesto la chica.Sonreia.- Me llamo Crystal. Podemos hacernos compañía y asi tener menos soledad.

Mi yo infantil sonrio, y Crystal corto de nuevo las imágenes.

-Es extraño.- dije.- Yo no te recuerdo.

-Jaja.- rio.- Si no fuera por esto, yo tampoco a ti.

-Pero...- dije, y Crystal dejo de reir.- A pesar de que toda tu villa hubiera muerto, sonreias. A pesar de que te hubieras quedado sola. Yo solo he estado pensando en vengarme de mi hermano, no en rehacer mi vida. Soy patético.

Me tape la cara con las manos. Hasta que senti como su mano acariciaba mi espalda.

-Yo sonreia...- la oi decir.- ... porque pensaba que no podia ocurrirme nada pero de lo que ya me habia ocurrido. Pero siempre hay algo peor.

-Bueno...- dije, mirándola.- Es mejor sonreír, no?

Ella sonrio, y yo a su vez. Nos giramos para ver, de nuevo, la puesta de sol.

-Tengo que irme.- me dijo, y cogio sus zapatos.

-Yo tambien.- respondi, y tambien me incorpore.

Caminamos en silencio por las escaleras, aunque yo la veia sonreír.

-Bueno.- me dijo cuando ya estabamos arriba.- Ya nos veremos, supongo.

Sabia que iba a irse, pero la cogi a tiempo. La bese. La bese, sin importarme como reaccionara o lo que me diria. Me daba igual. Solo queria estar con ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me separe, pero ella me abrazo.

-Yo tambien te quiero.- me dijo, y yo sonrei.

-Te acompaño a casa.- le dije, casi sin pensar. No lo hacia.- Y no acepto un no.

Ella se separo, y me dedico una sonrisa. Una sonrisa especial que nunca habia visto en ella.

------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos hasta la casa de las Aoyama cuando ya habia anochecido.

-Bueno.- dijo.- Hasta la semana que viene.

-Hasta la semana que viene.- le di un beso, ella sonrio y se dirigio a su casa por el jardín trasero.

Me pregunto si no la regañaran por llegar tarde. No importaba. Por fin habia logrado superarme a mi mismo y la habia besado. Ahora sabia que la queria, que la queria de verdad, y no me importaba lo que me dijera nadie.

Entre en mi casa y me dirigi directamente a mi habitación. Me tumbe en la cama, sin quitarme la ropa. La camiseta aun olia a ella.

-Mañana va a ser un buen dia...-dije antes de dormir, ignorando aquel extraño pensamiento que me decia lo contrario.

_**Continuara...**_

**Y hasta aquí llego!!! Pero oid, que la historia aun no se ha acabado. Le quedan como unos 2 capitulos mas, si mis calculos son correctos. Aun quedan muchas verdades que descubrir... Por ejemplo: quien es Seiji, al que nombra en una ocasión??**

**Si os gusto dejad review, si no os gusto dejad review, y si solo pasabais por aquí dejad review!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	14. Una verdad dolorosa

**Hola a todos!!! (Siente que mucha gente la mira mal...) Lo siento!!!!! Pero esta vez juro que no fuel culpa mia... Oh, espera, Feliz 2008 . Pretendía acabar este fic antes de 2008, pero mi ordenador se volvio loco y no me habría el internet, y como comprendereis, una no podía subir capítulos.**

**Gracias a: **

**Kairi Minamoto: **Gracias por tan corto comentario!! (Notese el sarcasmo) Que no, que es broma!! Me alegro de que leas mi pobre fic... Solo decirte que pienso hacer uno de TH (chan chan chan, chaaaaaaan) Disfruta el capítulo 14!!

**Eric: **Dios, gracias, el mejor piropo que recibió una historia mía nunca. Aquí tienes el capítulo 14!

**X-Haiass-X: **Hola, fan numero 2!! Jeje, es broma . Me alegro de que leyeras el capitulo anterior, me alegra mucho ver que alguien lee uno de mis fics con tanto ahinco. Disculpas de nuevo por tardar tantísimo, así que disfruta del capítulo 14!!

**Aichankm: **Wow, dejaste rr **o**, muchas muchas gracias !! Seiji sale en unos de los primeros capítulos, Crystal lo menciona de pasada. Disfruta del 14!!

**Bueno, ya solo queda decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente es el final, y de verdad espero que pueda actualizar prontito T-T**

Capítulo 14: Una verdad dolorosa.

Crystal estaba sentada en el puente, junto con otra persona. Ella lloraba. Miré a mi alrededor, pero de repente todo se volvió negro. Crystal seguía llorando , pero la persona que estaba junto a ella había desaparecido. En su lugar, había un charco de sangre. Un extraño ruido llenaba el aire, seguido de los llantos de ella. Por todos sitios empezaron a aparecer cicatrices en forma de 'X', que poco a poco se le iban poniendo en la muñeca derecha a Crystal, y mientras más cicatrices había, más lloraba ella. 

_De repente, todo paró. Ella estaba frente a mí, muy seria. No había rastro de llanto en sus ojos. Separó los labios y dijo algo, aunque no llegué a oirlo. Mis ritos apagaron cualquier sonido._

A la mañana siguiente desperté todo sudado gritando. No sabía por qué gritaba, lo único que llegaba a comprender era que aquella extraña cicatriz me había perturbado notablemente, aunque Crystal no tuviera ninguna cicatriz en la muñeca.

Despejé mi cabeza de cualquier pensamiento, me quité la ropa y me metí directamente en la ducha. El agua fría caía sobre mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo sólo sintiera la temperatura. Al rato salí y me vestí, cuando vi un gorrión sobre mi ventana. Me acerqué a él y vi que llevaba una pequeña carta. Cuando se la quité, el gorrión salió volando.

La abrí y la leí varias veces. Mierda, de nuevo a entrenar. Kakashi ya ni siquiera se molesta en avisarnos en persona... Bueno, habrá que ir.

------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado tres horas. ¡Tres horas! Esta vez si que se ha pasado. Entre que Naruto no para de gritar que luche con él, que desde que habíamos vuelto estaba muy raro, y Sakura que no dejaba de preguntarme qué me pasaba, me iba a volver histérico. Aunque creo que lo más sencillo sería administradles una buena dosis de chidori a cada uno y se acabó.

-Pero Sasuke, te importaría contestarme??- decía Sakura, con un llanto fingido.

-Déjalo, Sakurita, es un imbécil que a saber en qué piensa.- contestó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Naruto!!- gritó Sakura, golpando a Naruto en la cara. Suspiré.- Que no vuelva a oirte insultar a Sasuke, baka!!

En ese momento apareció Kakashi sobre la rama de un árbol.

-Perdón.- dijo.- Me perdí en el camino de la vida...

-Esa excusa está ya muy pasada!- gritó Naruto, con la cara hinchada.

-Eso, eso!- dijo Sakura.

-Bah...- murmuré yo. Para variar.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, os he llamado porque...

Bah, el mismo rollo de siempre. Todo igual, siempre la misma rutina, las mismas palabras, el mismo entrenamiento... Tal vez por eso decidí declararme a ella ayer. Aunque el sueño me tiene bastante inquietado...

------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ya os avisaré cuando tengamos que volver a entrenar.- dijo Kakashi, muy sonriente.

El estado de todos nosotros era pésimo. Naruto y Sakura estaban bastante maltrechos, y yo también, lo que pasa es que el orgullo Uchiha me impide demostrar alguna simpleza.

-Venga, hasta luego!- dijo Kakashi, evaporándose en el aire.

-Oye, Sasuke, te gustaría...?- empezó Sakura, pero yo le di la espalda.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar contigo, Sakura. A veces eres incluso peor que Naruto...

Sonreí. La excusa la había dejado en shock, lo que me proporcionaba tiempo para escaquearme. Naruto le daba golpecitos en el hombro a Sakura, intentando que la chica respondiera.

La tarde había caído en la Hoja. Los críos jugaban por la calle, mientras que sus respectivas madres les observaban prudentemente desde una esquina. Casi sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron a casa de las Aoyama. Qué tal estaría Crysal? Le habría regañado mucho Aoyama-san? Estaría contenta, bien?

Eran preguntas estúpidas, pero parecían que me estuvieran comiendo por dentro, así que en un acto de valentía atravesé el jardín delantero y llamé al timbre de la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hanako, la mayor, me abrió la puerta. Iba vestida de negro y su cara reflejaba seriedad.

-Esto...- murmuré.- Había venido para... ummm...

-Ah, Uchiha...- dijo la chica, mirándome de pies a cabeza. – Te estábamos esperando. Pasa.

Entré en la casa bastante sorprendido. Crystal les había contado algo?? No lo creo, ella no parece ese tipo de persona... Entonces qué pretendían al llevarme dentro?? Mis preguntas parecieron alejarse de mi mente cuando Hanako me señaló una puerta ricamente decorada.

-Entro... ahí?- dije, señalando la puerta como un imbécil.

Hanako asintió, y yo abrí la puerta, aunque pude escucharla decir claramente 'Uchihas...'.

Para mi sorpresa, estaba toda la familia reunida en el salón. Aoyama-san estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Asamo, que me miraba fijamente. Las gemelas estaban en otro frente a ambas, mirándome con risa burlona. Entre ellas, de nuevo para mi sorpresa, estaba Kakashi.

-Buenas- dijo el hombre, levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

-Uchiha Sasuke...- dijo Aoyama-san, mirándome con sus ojos de hielo.- Haz el favor de sentarte.

Caminé despacio hasta donde estaba Kakashi, y me senté a su lado.

-Sabes a qué has venido?- continuó Aoyama-san, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Yo...- musité. Por qué aquella mujer me intimidaba tanto?- He venido... a ver a Crystal...

Las gemelas ahogaron un grito. Asamo abrió mucho los ojos. Kakashi me miró extrañado, y Aoyama-san apretó los labios.

-A... Crystal?- dijo Asamo con la voz entrecortada.

-No recibiste la misiva?- preguntó Aoyama-san, frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué misiva?- pregunté, mirando inconscientemente a Kakashi.

-Te envié una misiva. No la recibiste?

Negué. Seguro que se le había olvidado mandármela.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas, yo venía a...- continué, pero la mujer me cortó,

-Sí, la misiva también trataba sobre Crystal...- frunció el ceño. Aquí pasaba algo raro.- Has hablado alguna vez con ella?

-Pues... sí.- dije. Joder, no creo que por un 'amante' haya que ponerse así de serias...

-De... verdad?- dijo Asamo, con la voz entre cortada.

-Sí.- contesté, esta vez más serio.

-Bueno...- murmuró Aoyama-san.- En lo que refiere a Crystal, ella...

-Qué le pasa?- pregunté, bastante serio.- Le ha pasado algo malo?

-...está muerta.

------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------

Me quedé rígido en el asiento. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-... Qué?- logré murmurar.

-Crystal está muerta.- repitió Aoyama-san, aunque esta vez le tembló un poco el labio.

-No lo sabias?- dijeron las gemelas. La sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de sus caras.

-Pero... no puede ser...- murmuré. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.- Si yo.. he hablado con ella, he visto algunas de sus técnicas... Alguien que ha muerto no puede...

-Pues ella sí.- dijo Kakashi.- Como seguramente sabrás, Crystal no es una Aoyama. Me di cuenta de que pasaba algo raro contigo, y decidí preguntarle a Naruto. Entonces el mencionó algo sobre 'una chica muy guapa y pelirroja...' Entonces decidí aceptar la misión a la Villa de la Niebla, para ver si te recodaba a ella, y entonces cuando fuiste a esa villa...

-La Villa de las Mareras.- dijo Asamo, muy seriamente.

-Sí, al Villa de las Mareas.- continuó Kakashi.- Yo sabía lo que el pasaba a esa chica, pero... aun así... Como murió...

-Qué le pasó?- pregunté, algo intranquilo.

-Creo que eso debe decírtelo ella.- dijo Aoyama-san.- Ya que puede comunicarse contigo. Ahorrate el esfuerzo de preguntar pos la Villa, nadie te dirá Nada. Puedes irte.

Durante unos segundos me quedé en el asiento, pero luego me levanté y salí de la casa. Justo antes de salir a la calle, Asamo se acercó a mi y me cogió del brazo.

-Cuando vuelvas a ver a Crystal... podríias decirle que la echo de menos?- sus ojos brillaban bajo la luna, haciéndolos menos amenazadores, casi vulnerables.

Asentí, y ella me soltó, volviendo de nuevo a su casa.

Yo caminé a duras penas hacia mi casa, donde me tendí en la cama, mirando al techo. Me había mentido ella? Por qué no me había dicho nada? Ven parte la comprendía, pero aun así...

No volví a ver a Crystal a la semana siguiente, ni tampoco a la otra.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y hasta aquí llegó!! Como he dicho antes, el fic no acaba aquí, si no que aun queda un capítulo, el final!! Muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Si os gusttó dejad review, si no dejad review y si sólo pasabais por aquí dejad review!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	15. La Despedida

**Holaa!!! Me alegro de volver temprano . Aquí está el ÜLTIMO capítulo de El Reflejo Del Agua!! Ha sido un año lleno de... cosas... T-T, pero estoy feliz!! Muchas gracias a todos lo que lo habéis estado leyendo desde el principio. Nos es el primer fic largo que termino, y por supuesto no será el último, porque cuando termine este capítulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa. Ahora, reviews**

**Kairi Minamoto**: Hola! Bueno... Aquí tienes el final!! Me alegro de que lo siguieras desde el principio... Me ha costado bastante . Disfrutalo!! Y continua el fic ¬¬

**Ai-chan-km**: Hola !! Gracias x esos 3 reviews - Por cierto, el fic de Th está escrito y se llama 'Algo Inexplicable' Aquí está el último capítulo!

**X-Haiass-X:** Siento haberte dicho que no n.nU Pero no podía desvelar el final del fic!! Esta vez no te quejaras, actualicé pronto... Y yo que creía que el capítulo era malo xD. Disfruta del final!

**Y sin nada más que añadir, disfrutad!!**

Capítulo 15: La despedida

Ir, venir, ir, venir... No sé cuanto más podré aguantar. Dentro de nada va a hacer un mes que no he visto a Crystal... Y no sé si voy a poder resistirlo!! Un mes...

Tanto tiempo sin verla, sin hablar con ella, sin ni siquiera atreverme a recordar sus ojos... Y todo por qué? Porque su familia me ha dicho que está muerta... Pero... ahora que lo pienso... no habría sido posible que su familia me mintiera para que no volviera a verla nunca más? Pues si lo hicieron, sabían fingir lo suficientemente bien para que yo me lo tragara... Si es que parezco imbecil...

Mi casa parece vacía, oscura. No puedo aguantar más esa sensación que invade mi pecho, y salgo de mi humilde morada. Aire!

Camino tranquilamente, evitando pensar en algo. Cuando, de repente, algo se choca contra mí y cae al suelo.

-Imbécil...- murmuro, en cuanto me fijo que es Naruto el chico que está en el suelo.

-Bastardo...- contesta él, incorporándose. Tan predecible como siempre.- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- contesté, girándome para irme.

-Hace semanas que no sales de tu casa, Sasuke.- escuché decir a Naruto. Su tono hizo que me quedara estático.-Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-Crystal...- susurré. Mierda¿Qué he dicho¿Y ahora que hago? Calma, Sasuke. Sigue dándole la espalda y todo irá bien...

Qué fácil es decirlo cuando no lo tienes ante tus narices.

-No has ido a verla en todo este mes, por eso vas ahora?- me preguntó, y yo desvié la mirada.- Si vas, discúlpate con ella, no tiene sentido que no la vayas a ver sólo porque haya ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal...

-Bah.- contesté, y me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

--------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Cae la tarde. Y de nuevo, en mi barrio, buscando algo que seguro que no es ella... No, no puede ser ella... Vamos, Sasuke, ve al embarcadero, mira y fíjate que allí no hay nadie, que sólo fue una bonita ilusión.

Mis pies caminan solos hacia el embarcadero. Justo antes de llegar, paré. Sentía miedo en el cuerpo. ¿Pero de qué? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello. Ella no me da miedo, su reacción... Tal vez, aunque no actuará con violencia... o sí?

Me doy un golpe en la cara para quitarme ese miedo injustificado. Vamos Sasuke! Eres un Uchiha!

Camino con decisión hacia las escaleras, y mi corazón se estremeció y ala vez se ablandó cuando la vi sentada allí una vez más. La diferencia era que no hacía formas en el agua, y todo estaba en silencio. Ni siquiera se oía el viento... Tanta calma era estresante.

Bajé tranquilamente las escaleras, como si no pasara nada, como si allí no hubiera nadie. Caminé por el pequeño puente, y ella seguía sin inmutarse.

Me senté a su lado, y fue cuando me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

-Sasuke!- chilló. Sus ojos brillaban.- Te llevo esperando casi un mes! Se puede saber donde has estado?

Yo la miré con una mezcla de asombro y terror. De verdad me había esperado tanto tiempo?

-Al día siguiente de que nos viéramos...- susurré. Ella sonrió.- Llegué a tu casa, y me dijeron... que tú...

-Que estaba muerta.- continuó. Su sonrisa había desaparecido pero yo asentí. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Es... verdad?- murmuré, y ella asintió. Mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco de terror- ¿Pero... pero... cómo?

-Es largo de explicar.- dijo, mirando al horizonte.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres explicarme eso... explícame por qué dibujabas mi cara.

-Ah!- dijo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta.- Es una forma de predecir. Que apareciera tu cara quería decir que tú estabas cerca.

-Pero...- dije, atónito, pero callé cuando ella me devolvió una mirada enigmática.

-Te llevo esperando mucho tiempo, Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Silencio. El silencio era lo único que escuchaba en ese momento. Me estaba esperando? Por qué? Porqué yo?

-¿Quieres saber por qué, no?- me dijo, y yo asentí.- Bueno, ya te eh dicho que es una larga historia.

-Tú cuenta.

Ella suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Todo ocurrió hace un año, cuando yo había recién cumplido los 16. Las Aoyama enes por tradición casar a las mujeres con algún hombre que sea digno para ellas, sin contar los sentimientos de las chicas. Como el proceso empezaba a los 16, y yo había aceptado las tradiciones al unirme a su familia, Aoyama-san intentó casarme.

-Qué horrible...- dije. Tan sólo de pensar que yo tuviera q casarme con alguna chica porque lo decidiera alguien, me entraban arcadas.

-Ya...- continuó ella.- El caso es que un día, me enamoré de un chico llamado Kazuo. Lo quería muchísimo, más que a mi vida. Pero como sabía que lo nuestro era imposible, pues lo dejé pasar, aunque lo pero fue cuando él empezó a prestarme atención a mí. Empezamos a vernos a escondidas aquí, en este mismo embarcadero.- En ese momento, Sasuke sintió una fuerte sacudida en su corazón.- Cada día quería verle, cada día quería sentirme cerca de él, porque como habrás podido comprobar, no es que en mi familia me tenga mucho aprecio...

Hizo una pausa. Miró al horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Me dolía que ella hubiera podido querer a alguien que no fuera yo, pero también es humana, supongo.

-¿Qué pasó con él?- pregunté, intentando contener las ganas que sentía de abrazarla.

-Él..- continuó, sin mirarme.- Bueno, lo cierto es que un día él me llamó. Concertó una cita muy apresuradamente, cuando solíamos quedar con varios días de aviso, aunque no me paré mucho a pensarlo. Cuando llegué, el ya estaba aquí. Me dijo... me dijo que cortaba conmigo, porque se había enamorado de otra...

La voz de Crystal se entrecortó y comenzó a llorar. Sin poder reprimirlo más, la abracé, y entonces ella hundió su cara en mi camiseta. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que ella logró calmarse.

-Lo siento...- dijo, secándose las lágrimas.- Pero...

-¿Continuas?- la interrumpí, y ella asintió.

-Me dijo que lo sentía, pero yo sabía que ese sentimiento no era real. Entonces, cuando él se marchó, empecé a recordar todo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida, incluido lo de ese momento, y entonces...

-¿Entonces?- pregunté, abrazándola aun más fuerte.

-Entonces me tiré al lago. No sabía qué hacer, así que estuve horas y horas bajo el agua. Hasta que me ahogué. Entonces, ocurrió algo extraño: mi cuerpo volvía a ser sólido cada día, pues cuando morimos los de mi clan nos convertimos en agua. Supongo que es como los fantasmas: no abandonan este mundo hasta que encuentran lo que buscan.

-¿Y tú que buscabas?- le pregunté.

-A alguien especial.- dijo, y me miró con una dulce sonrisa.- A ti.

Me quedé petrificado. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y miró la puesta de sol sin perder la sonrisa. Cuanto dolor tenía que soportar una sola persona...

-Debo irme.- soltó de repente. En un acto reflejo, la agarré del brazo.

-¿Por qué?- dije, con ansiedad. No quería perderla. A ella no.

-Lo siento.- susurró, y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en el agua.- Ya he encontrado lo que buscaba, y ahora debo irme.

-Por eso nunca querías que te acompañara...- dije sin pensar y ella sonrió. Ya se había hundido hasta la cintura.- No te vayas...

-Adiós, Sasuke.- contestó. Se soltó de mi mano y se hundió en el fondo del lago. Empecé a llorar.

-Crystal!!- grité, de nuevo con la imagen de esa cicatriz en mente...

--------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

-Crystal!!

Me desperté sudoroso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Qué...?

-Un sueño...- susurré.- Toda esta historia... ella... sólo un sueño...

Me levanté, todavía temblando. El recuerdo de sus ojos aun estaba fresco en mi mente. Qué pasaba? Ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba.

Iba a salir por la puerta de la habitación, cuando oí una voz muy familiar...

-Sasuke!

Me giré. La voz parecía venir de fuera.

-Sasuke!

Me asomé a la ventana. En al calle, justo en frente de mi puerta, había una chica pelinaranja que me saludaba con la mano...

**Fin...?**

**Y se acabó! NOn. Por fin!! Pongo los puntos suspensivos porque... VA A HAVER CONTINUACIÓN!! Sí, señoras y señores, la historia no acaba aquí... No puedo obligar a nadie a leer la próxima, está claro, pero si quereis saber qué pasa y algunos de los misterios del fic (quien es Seiji, cual es el verdadero nombre de Aoyama-san, qué misterios encierra esa cicatriz...) deberíais leerlo . Ah! Se titulará 'Crazy Crissy!', por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Muchas gracias por haber seguido 'El Reflejo Del Agua'!!**

**ATTE:hannah-hm**


End file.
